Uniformed Love
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Maka doesn't like Soul. Soul doesn't like Maka. Put in a fight and detetion from Lord Death. What do you get? A uniformed love of course! Another Soma whoray! Read and review please!
1. Fight Day!

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

**BRINNNNNNNG! BRINNNNNNNNG! BRINNNNNNNNG!**

I reached my hand out to turn off my alarm clock. I cracked on of my green eyes open to see it was 6 o'clock. Time to get ready for school.

I hopped in the shower washing myself with my strawberry body wash and shampoo. I rinsed myself off, wrapped a towel around my petite form, and went back to my room. I quickly dried my hair and slipped on with cotton underwear with my white sports bra.

I'm one the flat chested side so I only where sports bras and plain boring underwear. I put on my checkered red and black skirt, my white dress shirt, and the black sweater jacket with three buttons that you had to wear to school that has a mini skull on the left breast and the word Shibusen on the right. I put my hair in its pigtail and put on my knee high white socks and went make breakfast.

I turned on the radio and the song Youth Knows No Pain by Lykke Li started playing while I started cooking myself breakfast.

**Come laugh away who you are and get down**

**Who you are, who we are now you're found**

**To the sun or the bears or the guns**

**We taking all our vows with your frown**

"Ouch." I got popped with bacon grease.

I quickly made myself a sandwich with the eggs and bacon and slipped on my black ankle high boots. I turned off the radio and left my tiny two bedroom apartment with my grey bag on my back.

~10 minutes later~

I finally made it to school being stopped every 5 minutes by someone for some stupid reason. I quickly looked for my friend Tsubaki who was probably still in the morning cheerleading practice, so I went to the gym to see if she was in there and she was.

I quietly sat on the second row of bleachers near her stuff. I took out my journal and wrote in it.

_September 3, 20XX _

_Morning started the same way it always has. Talked to mama yesterday she's doing business in Canada and my annoying papa came by. I had to call the police to get him away from, he's too annoying. Hopefully today will be better than it usually is. Tsubaki and I our going shopping with Liz and Patty later too, so that'll be fun I hope. I'm glad it cooled down her in Death City usually its hot, but the fall weather is coming in so it's warm outside not hot not to cold. Perfect. _

_-Maka I. Albarn_

"Maka-chan good morning." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hello Tsubaki-chan. How is everything?" I said.

"It's good Kim and Jackie have been pushing us for the upcoming basketball game."

"That makes sense_._ What's a good team without a good squad to cheer them?"

"You're right. Has the astronomy club found anything new?"

"I wish, but we did see a star burn out a couple days ago."

"Poor star."

"Yeah, go change so we can go."

"Right. I'll be right back."

She ran off into the girl's locker room. I Maka Albarn am in the astronomy club. My best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa cheer leader, my friend Liz Thompson drama club, and her little sister Patty Thompson orchestra plays the violin and the cello.

My attention was diverted by the group of loud people walking into the gym. Oh happy day the popular kids have come in, when I mean popular kids I mean the basketball teams 3 best players and their 'posse'. Death the Kid the principal's son. Black*Star used to be childhood friend, and the worst of the three the albino Soul Evans. Soul always has a girl hanging off his arm and lately it's been Blair, the school's slut.

"Maka-chan you ready to go?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah let's hurry and get out of here."

We to the gym doors that lead out to the hallway.

"Hey Tsubaki lookin' good." Black*Star said.

"Thank you Black*Star." She said.

"Hey bookwork look unattractive as ever." Soul snickered.

"I don't have time for you shark boy. So run along with your idiotic self." I snapped back.

"So that's how it's gonna be flat chest?"

"That's how it's always been Evans and it'll stay that way."

I continued walking with Tsubaki out of the gym doors to gather up Liz and Patty.

Going to drama club first we got Liz, and then we went to the orchestra room to find Patty playing on her violin. Patty could make beautiful on her violin whenever she wanted to.

She stopped when she saw us, "hey guys!"

Patty's attitude didn't really fit the orchestra type, but damn could she play the violin and viola. She zipped up her violin in its case and carried bother her violin case and viola case on her back.

"So Maka did you talk to Soul and tell how much you like him yet?" Liz teased.

"I did and it was terrible. I have and never will like Soul Evans." I said.

"Never say never bookworm." I turned around to Soul, "because one day you could fall hard for me and I'll just break you tiny heart."

"Who would want to go out with a jerk like you? Wait jerk's not the right word how about douche bag? The only girls that want to go out with you are sluts." I retorted.

"You better watch your pretty mouth Albarn."

"Why should I you can't do anything about it. Unless you're going to hit me?"

"I wouldn't stoop that low to hurt a girl, but judging your appearance I can't really tell if you're a girl you might be a boy."

"Watch it Evans. I would hit you, but I don't want to waste my energy on someone like you. It wouldn't be worth it."

By that time a crowd had formed around us and oh's and burns were being thrown around.

"Who cares it probably wouldn't hurt if you hit. Everyone knows transvestites can't hit anyone. Plus no one wants a slut to be their girlfriend considering what your dad did to your mom. No one wants you."

Something in me snapped and I walked up to Soul and punched his face.

"No one calls me a slut and talks about my papa." I hissed I was sitting on top of him.

He rolled on top of me and bit my arm, "No punches me in the face and gets away with it."

We exchanged a few kick, punches, biting, and slapping before we were pulled apart. I started crying and screaming.

"I'll kill you Evans don't insult my family. You bastard!"

"Let me go so I can teach that bitch a lesson! I'll kill you before you kill me Albarn!"

I was kicking, screaming, and crying as I was pulled away to the principal's office.

This is just great. Got in a fight with my mortal enemy and started crying. Way to go Maka.

~To be Continued~

**Review!**


	2. Moving In!

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

Soul and I were sitting far away from each other in the principal's office waiting for our parents to and talk to him.

I didn't have to wait for my papa because he worked her as the vice principal, so we were just waiting for Soul's parents or parent.

The door opened and a lady with long white hair, light red eyes, and tan skin came in wearing a flower print dress that stopped above her knee and black flats. Who wears that in September?

"What happened Soul?" she asked him. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"I got in fight with tiny-tits over there." He answered.

I wanted to punch him in the face, but my papa was sitting right there fuming with angry. When I told him what happened he was happy first then face was as red as his hair with anger towards me.

"Why'd you have to fight a girl?"

Before he could answer the door opened in the principal's office, "I'll explain everything inside Mrs. Evans."

We all got up and went into his office.

"It seems from the story Soul insulted Maka and her father. She punched Soul in the face then he bit here and everything is history from there." Mr. Shinigami explained.

My papa started talking first, "Mrs. Evans I'm sorry this happened today, I think it's just the fact my daughter lives on her own in an apartment and now adult guidance."

"I'm sorry to Mr. Albarn my Soul has been rebelling against us since we made him start doing piano again."

"Mom!" Soul whined.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Piano? Soul Evans plays piano? That's rich."

"Shut up tiny-tits."

"No! You shut up shark boy!"

"You want to go at it again?"

"Any time I'll kick your ass!"

"Maka! Soul!" Mr. Shinigami exclaimed, "Since you two don't get along I'll just have you two help Prof. Stein for the rest of this month. Now please leave."

We got up and walked out his office. Soul's mom hit Soul upside the head.

"Apologize Soul." She demeaned.

"I'm sorry tiny-tits." He huffed and got hit again. "Fine I'm sorry Maka."

"Now you apologize Maka." My papa said.

"Ok. I'm sorry that I beat your ass Soul."

My papa hit my head, "I'm sorry Soul."

"Good. I should make you move back in with me, but I won't we'll just find you a roommate."

"A roommate?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes. Maka lives by herself in a two bed room apartment, her mama and I pay the rent."

"How about I pay half the rent if you let Soul live there. He's always wanted to move out anyway."

"No!" we both screamed.

"It's not your decision to make Maka."

"But papa I thought you loved me?" I started with the fake tears, this always works.

"Stop the fake tears. He's moving in with you."

What. The. Hell. This can't be happening to me, I have to share my apartment with my mortal enemy now?

I saw papa scribble down the address and give it Mrs. Evans. She said thank you and something about a moving truck coming to meet my papa there.

Great. Just Great.

"Mom you don't have to do this. Please don't do this." Soul whined.

"You should have that about that before you got in fight, with a girl no less."

We gave up trying to fight with our parents and went back to class.

~after school~

Soul and I had to go to Prof. Stein's office to help him with whatever he needed help with.

"Prof. Stein. You in here?" I was opening his office door and Soul was behind me.

"Maybe he's not here. We could ditch." Soul suggested.

"That wouldn't be very bright thing to do Mr. Evans." He heard dark chuckling.

Prof. Stein came out of nowhere on wheelie chair and scared me.

"AHHH!" I jumped back and landed on Soul.

I felt something hot oh my underwear and I looked under me to see Soul's face under my skirt. I jumped off of him.

"You pervert!" I screamed.

"You and your fat ass need to watch out!" he said.

"MAKA CHOP!" I brought my book down on his head hard.

"Miss Albarn that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

I just sighed and walked into his office sitting in one of the chairs.

Soul finally came to and sat next, didn't say anything, but sent me a dirty look. I just smiled and did what the teacher had us doing which was grading papers.

When we finally finished we started walking to the front entrance.

"Don't you have basketball practice or something?" I asked.

"I can't go since I got detention and now I have to go with you to your apartment." He snapped.

I just put my head down and continued walking, but I bumped into some one. I looked up to see Hiro.

"Hey Maka." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Hiro." I said fake smiling.

"We missed you astronomy club, but then again the situation this morning so I kind of guessed you wouldn't be there."

"Yeah, well I have to go." I was trying to make a quick escape from him.

"Wait. Do you want to go out on Friday with me?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Hiro, and I'm busy that day I have to clean my apartment."

"It's okay. Next time then." He sounded disappointed.

I nodded my head and continued walking with Soul trailing behind me and following me down the steps and out the school property.

~twenty minutes later~

It took us longer to get home since I had to go grocery shopping and I had to force Soul to carry some the bags. I threatened him with a Maka Chop to the head if he didn't hold them.

Finally standing at the front door of my apartment I unlocked the door and steeped inside and Soul closed the door. I set the groceries on the kitchen table and went to go change my clothes.

I found something odd on my bed though, it was a box and it said: _Thank you for letting my son live here. I got you something. –Mrs. Evans._

I opened the box to see a black dress inside, it was long purplish black dress surprisingly it was my size. I smiled at it and hung it up in closet.

"Oi Maka I don't know where you want me to put these so come out here!" Soul hollered.

I quickly changed my school uniform to black tank top, green short shorts, and kept my white knee socks on since my feet were cold. I walked back outside and started helping Soul with the groceries.

"That Hiro guy does he like you?" Soul asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" I snapped putting the milk in the fridge.

"I was just being curious?"

"Well don't worry about it. I don't like him that's all you need to know."

I finished putting the rest of the food away and pulled a book from my bookshelf and sat on the couch.

Soul's POV:

I couldn't help but wonder why Maka got all defensive when I asked her about Hiro. I peeked at Maka as she read her book.

She was twirling one of her pigtails, her legs on the table, and was biting her bottom lip. She looked so cute. NO BAD SOUL! We don't think our enemies are cute.

I let out a sigh and went to my room. Everything was unpacked and my bed was set up. My mom sure knows how to set up a room. I spotted the kennel in the corner and unzipped it my pet hedgehog was sleeping peacefully. I careful pulled him out and laid down with him on my bed and he woke up.

"Hey Bruno you're a wake." I said petting him.

His spikes only hurt if you squeezed him, but if you lightly held him it wouldn't hurt. He yawned.

"You must still be tired."

Bruno climbed further up my chest and snuggled further in there.

I heard a light knocking at my door, "Soul what do you want for dinner to tonight? And who are you talking to?"

I picked up Bruno and opened the door. Maka's eyes got wide.

"He's adorable Soul. What's his name?"

"Bruno and anything is fine for dinner."

"Ok. Can I hold him?"

I handed him off and Bruno looked a Maka and snuggled into her chest. To be completely honest the both looked adorable and I just wanted to hug Maka right then and there.

**Then do it.**

_Why are you here? I thought you left._

**Came back it's no fun if I'm gone. **

_Go away._

**No. That girl's is cute, lacking in the chest area but cute.**

"Soul you do have food for him right?" Maka brought me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I do."

She handed him back to me and walked into the kitchen. When she bent down to look into the refrigerator I could see her underwear. I remember when she fell on top of me I was breathing on it I could feel her getting hot and wet. It took all my self-control not to have a nosebleed and it's taking all my self-control now.

"Spaghetti." She said.

"What?"

"We're having spaghetti."

"Cool."

Now I have to look at Maka slurping noodles.

~To be Continued~

**To clear up my own confusion. Patty plays the cello, violin, and viola. But she only carries the violin and viola since the cello is too big to chug anywhere. There you go. **

**Read and Review! **


	3. First Rule About Fight Club

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

Soul and I ate the spaghetti in silence while nibbled on his food. He looked so cute eating out of his little bowl with his name on it, Soul having a hedgehog for a pet is so like him since his hair is spikey.

"Soul I forgot to over some rules?" I said.

"What rules."

"1) No girls, 2) don't tell anyone about this, 3) if you invite friends over clean up, and 4) no parties."

"I agree with 2 and 3, but 1 and 4 you're going to have to change."

"No way."

"Just because you can't get a guy doesn't mean I can't have my girlfriend over."

"This isn't about that it's just I don't like seeing girls that don't like and I don't like them out of school!"

"Why do you hate the? Is it because their more developed than you? Or is it because their prettier?"

I slapped Soul across the face, "Shut up you don't know anything jerk!"

I ran into my room and closed the door. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 10, I guess I better be going then.

I took off my tank top and rewrapped my ace bandage around my chest. I had boobs matter a fact their 34C I just kept them hidden under my ace bandage. I but on my black sweats, my black jacket, my black wristbands, and my black converse. I didn't bother putting a shirt back on since it would get ruined anyway.

There was a light knocking on my door and Soul calling my name. I made a quick escape by going through the window; I climbed down the fire escape and ran to my destination.

Soul's POV:

Her slap hurt. Now I somewhat regret making fun of her and comparing her with other girls. After I put Bruno to bed I went to apologize to Maka.

I knocked on her door and she didn't answer so I opened her door to come to the bed empty and the window opened.

I looked out the window and saw a figure running somewhere. That can't be Maka, so I just brushed it off and went to go take a shower. Where did Maka go?

It doesn't matter I'm sure she'll be back by tomorrow or later tonight.

I got out the shower and went to my room and went to sleep.

Maka's POV:

I made it to my destination which was in alley the door is hidden behind a giant piece of abandon wood. I moved the wood out the way and went through the black whole turning around I put the wood back.

As I made my way to the stairs I heard noises and I saw a light. Getting closer to the light I went walked through the doorway and my nose was assaulted by smoke. Beer glasses were clanging together, people were cheering, and a match was going on inside the cage.

I sat down on a bar stool and ate some peanuts.

"Hey Maka can I get you some water or soda?" The guy Kilik asked.

"Just water. I thought you weren't on duty today?" I said taking the water.

"Well I finished my homework early and put the twins to bed so I called and told them I could do it."

I just nodded my head. Kilik's actually the captain of the basketball team and my only good guy friend. We meet when I had to babysit his little brother and sister Fire is the brother and Thunder is the sister. They're so cute they both have blond hair and blue eyes while Kilik has brown eyes and black hair.

"Maka you're here!" Giriko exclaimed.

"Yeah. So who am I fighting?"

"The brawler. Don't get that face ruined after all that pretty face is going to be mine when you turn 18."

"It's not going to happen Giriko even when I'm 18."

I unzipped my jacket and took it off so the only thing I had on was my sweats, fingerless gloves, chest bindings, and my shoes. I walked through the opened gate and standing in front of me was a tough looking guy he was fat, but I think that's just muscle.

"Don't worry little girl I won't hurt you that bad." He said in a German accent.

"Don't worry you won't." I smiled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT WE HAVE THE FIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MAKA ALBARN VERSUS THE GERMAN BRAWLER!" the announcer says.

Everyone started cheering.

"PLACE YOUR BETS MAKA OR THE BRAWLER!"

The referee came up, "alright I want good clean fight you two no hitting below the belt, no hair pulling Maka," I rolled my eyes, "all in all FIGHT!"

The bell dinged and put my fists up.

"You just give up little girl I won't hurt you to bad."

I just scoffed at him, "and I won't hurt you."

I kicked him in the face by lifting my leg up. He stumbled back a little and clutched his nose.

"It's on now little girl."

"Bring it Germany."

~time skip :p~

I was stumbling up the fire escape and hoping my window was still open and it was. I climbed in but tripped on the window sill making a loud sound. I hope Soul didn't hear it.

Unfortunately he did, because he came in room with a bat in his hand.

"Maka?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What happened to you?"

"I can't talk about it."

He lifted me up and put me on my bed, "I'll be right back I need get the first-aid kit."

It was hard to breathe.

Soul's POV:

I was looking for the first-aid kit for Maka since she came home looking like someone hit her with a car. Found it!

I walked back into Maka's room and she was taking off her jacket and she had scars all over back and she was only wearing chest bindings.

"Sit down idiot." I hissed.

"D-did you get the first-aid kit?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. What happened? Tell me the truth."

"The first rule of fight club: you don't talk about fight club." She chuckled, but fell asleep.

Maka's in a fight club? That's something new. I cleaned her wound and started dressing her in her pajamas. I took her sweats off and put shorts on and I started to undo the ace bandage. It's not like she has anything. OH MY KAMI! This girl has boobs and their big!

I felt a nose bleed come and I stuffed some gauze up my nose, I put Maka's shirt on over her head and took out her pigtails. Why does she wear chest bindings if she has such a nice chest? People would stop calling her tiny-tits that for sure.

I'll ask her tomorrow. I laid Maka down in her bed under the blanket and when I was about leave she grabbed my pant leg.

"Don't go." She mumbled.

Her face twisted into a grimace and I laid down, but I saw something that dropped on the floor so I picked it up. It was a bunch of cash. She must have gotten it from fight club. I just put on her night stand and laid down with her and she cuddled into my chest.

Maybe living with Maka won't be bad at all if we can do this more often.

~To be Continued~

**Maka's in fight club! But shh… don't tell anyone or I will find you and I don't think you'll see the light of day again. Anyway review! I got lots of reviews for this story so I am happy keep sending them. And I'll update Mafia Rivals later today.**


	4. Maka's Got A Boyfriend! Soul's Jealous!

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

I woke the next morning with something warm beside me. I cracked one of my eyes and saw Soul sleeping peacefully next me.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY BED!" I kicked him off the bed and he fell with a thump.

"Bitch I was helping you out! You're the one that was like 'Don't leave me Soul.'" He retorted rubbing his butt.

"What're you talking about? I never said that."

"When you came home all beat up from fight club you did."

"Fight club? Where did you such a stupid thing?"

"From you and the giant wad of cash on night stand."

I looked over and sure enough there was the cash won from this morning, "get out. We have to ready for school."

"Maka I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Just get out. Don't bring this to anyone or I will kick your ass."

"Fine." He went to the door, "by the way you shouldn't tie your breast up with that ace bandage, you have a nice chest."

I turned about 3 different shades of red until he walked out.

I picked up my bandage from the floor and it was ruined so I can't wear it today, I'll have to buy a new one after school.

I took the money off my nightstand and put it in the shoe box that I keep in the farthest part of my closet. It was getting to full I'll have to get another shoe box.

Anyway time for a shower.

I grabbed my underwear and an actually bra since I can't wear my sports bar unless I want it to hurt. Making my way to the bathroom I quickly got in and washed myself.

Walking out wrapped in my towel to my room. I decided to wear my black dress shirt with my white cardigan that looked like my black one except it had four buttons, the black checkered skirt, black knee socks, and white converse.

I went outside to start breakfast and saw Soul sitting there eating a bowl of cereal, so I just grabbed one too.

"Do you walk to school Maka?" he asked.

"Yeah it takes me 10 minutes. Why?" I answered.

"Because I'm sure my mom dropped my motorcycle off and I didn't want to leave you to walk a long time not that I'm offer you a ride because there's no way I'd be seen with you. You get what I'm saying?"

"Right. I'll just leave before you then or I can call Kilik and he'll give me a ride. I'll go with the second one."

He choked on his cereal, "You know Kilik?"

"Yeah I babysit for his mom sometimes when he's busy and we're friends now hush."

I pulled out my cell phone and called him.

"Hey Kilik…I'm fine thanks. I was wondering if you could pick me up. That's great I'll meet you outside…yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt that much. Yes I got enough sleep. Did you? Of course you did. You're already here? I'll be down in a minute."

I grabbed my bag leaving a stunned looking Soul, "Before I forget here's your key and I'll be coming home a little late from school today. Bye Soul."

I rushed out the door to Kilik's car and got in.

"Hey Albarn." He greeted.

"Hey Kilik. How goes it?" I said putting my hair in its signature pigtails and added a black ribbon to each.

"It goes good. You did awesome in that fight this morning I never knew you could take out such a big guy like that."

"Me neither, but I did it."

We stopped at a stop light and Kilik looked at me, "Maka I was wondering do you want to go out after school with me?"

I froze, "Uh…yeah that'll be fun we are friends after all."

He started driving again, "I don't mean as friends Maka I mean like 'do you want to get together with me in a girlfriend boyfriend type of thing'."

"Oh…well we've been friends since freshman year and we're juniors now, so going out with you in that type of way would be fun."

We pulled into the parking lot, "I'm glad you said that and Maka I didn't know you had boobs."

"To be truly honest with you I've been tying them up with an ace bandage for the fights and I've got so used to it, but's it's ruined so I had to go without it."

"I think you look great either way. You're going to have to wait for me at basketball practice the coach wants us to make up for lost time and since Soul wasn't there yesterday."

"Well I still have to serve my detention anyway and that runs a little longer than you're practice so I'll meet you at the steps."

"Alright."

We got out the car and I saw Soul pull into the parking lot with Blair on squeezing his chest. When they got off she latched on to his arm and she looked at me and so did Soul. They kissed right in front of me so I decided to play along.

I grabbed Kilik and brought his face down to mine and kissed his lips and he kissed me back. I felt eyes on us as he pulled me closer by grabbing my waist. I broke apart first.

"Next time you want to do that warn me. I don't want to go to fast."

I just smiled at him and grabbed his hand. This is going to be fun.

Soul's POV:

WHAT. THE. FUCK! Maka just kissed Kilik, now they're a couple are you kidding me? This can't be happening.

**Why do you care so much? You don't even like her.**

_But still._

**So you do like her? Oh boy!**

_Shut up!_

"Souly don't you think it's weird that Kilik and Maka are dating now?" Blair asked.

"I guess it is, but Kilik has had a thing for Maka a long time." I said.

When I say Kilik had a thing for Maka I meant it. The boy had every picture those two ever took together. Them at the park, at Fire and Thunder's birthday party, and he snapped a picture of her when she was smiling but wasn't looking at the camera.

It was about time for him to ask her out, but I can't help but feel jealous of him for taking her. Now guys are going to be all over because she actually has boobs.

"Soul my man! Did you see? Kilik is going out with Maka and she has boobs and their nice looking!" Black*Star shouted.

"She's a symmetrical beauty. I cannot take my eyes off of her." Kid said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Soul can we come over later we never finished our MW3 showdown."

"Yeah I moved though. Here's the new address." I handed them both a piece of paper with the address.

Blair slipped away somewhere and I was looking for Maka. I found her talking to the Thompson sisters.

"Maka can we talk real quick?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yeah real quick."

"Bye Maka!" they both said.

For friends they sure let her go easily even though with what happened yesterday.

"So what do you want?"

"Why're you going out with Kilik?"

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just asking how you guys are already going out."

"Not that's it any of your business. He asked me out when he gave me a ride and we're going out after school."

"Not cool. Why would you go with Kilik of all people? Not saying his bad or anything, but why him?"

"Evans are you jealous of me and Kilik?"

"Jealous? Evans are never jealous we can get any girl we want."

"Whatever."

The bell rang and she walked away.

Damn all feelings of Maka Albarn to hell. Those ribbons made her look so cute!

Bad Soul stop it!

~To be Continued~

**Review! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	5. Corners & The Cat Goes Meow :3

**By request from a guest (lol rhymes) this chapter will be in Soul's POV on what has recently happened. Also due to me being a pervert when it comes to Soul and Maka, because I ship Soma so hard! (No joke I have tons of pictures of them saved on my computer) This story will be switched to M because I feel like writing another lemon.**

Uniformed Love

Soul's POV:

The bad thing about school is I have Maka and Kilik in my math class Ms. Azusa lets us sit anywhere so they decided to sit together in the long rows one row in front of me to my far right.

**Look at them holding hands and sneaking kisses. It disgusts me.**

_Shut up you're annoying._

**At least I can get a girl instead of watch of her get taken.**

_I have a girl thank you very much._

**She probably has every single STD out there. Pokémon says catch them all, but I'm pretty sure they meant the Pokémon not STDs.**

_Nobody watches Pokémon anymore____the new episodes suck._

**You would know nerd.**

_Shut up._

**By the way the teachers been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you've been staring at Maka and she's looking at you.**

I inwardly groaned. When I came back from my mind I was looking at Maka and she was looking at me, she was biting on her bottom lip. She looked fucking adorable.

"Mr. Evans!" Ms. Azusa.

I jumped, "Yes?"

"Thank you for coming back I'd appreciate it if you stopped looking at Ms. Albarn and drooling, I have to clean those desks you know."

The class laughed and I dropped my head on the table with a thud.

Fuck everything.

~How can woman say completely illogical stuff with such complete confidence? –Soul~

I walked through the rest of the day with my head down and I didn't even argue with Black*Star about whatever it was we were talking about. I've tripped over my own foot about 5 times.

Not cool.

It seems like every corner I turn I see Maka and Kilik, Kilik and Maka PDA. Why does the author of this story hate me so much? **(A/N: I ship Soma so hard it's just like I have to have you guys with someone else before you're with each other.) **

Anyway, here I am passing another corner and there are Maka and Kilik kissing. Is that tongue? Oh Kami I don't need to see that at all. I quickly walk away.

"Hey Soul." Kilik says.

So much for my escape. "Hey Kilik, hi Maka how's it going?"

"Good. Coach talked to Dr. Stein and he said you could skip detention today for practice."

"Thank you, that man creeps me out."

"Well I'll see you later, bye Maka." Kilik let go of Maka's hand and rushed to off to the locker rooms.

"Soul you can cook right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"I'll be out today and I wanted to make sure, because if you can't there's left over spaghetti."

"Ok. Kid and Black Star are coming over today after school."

She bit her bottom lip, "ok just clean up after yourselves."

"…so cute…" I mumbled.

"Who's cute?"

"Nothing. Maka one of your ribbons is messed up. I'll fix it for you."

I took the black ribbon and fixed to it was like the other one.

"Thanks Kilik might of messed it up earlier." She was blushing.

Of course Kilik had to be the one to mess it up. That pisses me off.

No it doesn't bad Soul bad! She's your enemy!

I just shrugged, "No problem." I walked away from her to go to the locker rooms.

~gym~

"So why'd you move from your house?" Star asked passing the ball back at me.

"Because of the fight, my mom made me move in with Maka Albarn." I answered.

"MAKA ALBARN!"

"Shut up idiot." I throw the ball at his face but he caught it.

I looked around for Kilik, but then I remembered he was in the bathroom and everyone glanced at us but then looked away.

"How did you end up living with her?"

"Because of the fight. Her dad let me move in and my mom was all for it."

"Tell me have you seen her boobs without her shirt on, like one of those walked in on you in the shower type thing?"

I turned red at remember the sight of Maka's very existing, pale, round boobs. "Nothing like that."

"Well I'm sure that'll happen. It's bound to happen to a God like me!"

"Evans, Star less talking more practicing!" Coach Sid yelled.

Black Star looked at his adoptive father and sent him one of those I'm going to kill you old man looks and Sid just smirked.

"Ass." Star mumbled.

"What'd you say Star?"

"I said you are an ass."

"10 laps around the court go! All of you!"

"Nice going Star." Kid said along with the rest of the team.

Sid has the thing if one of us wins we all win, if one of us loses we all lose and there's no I in team. I'd just say to myself that there is an I in winning. So if one of gets in trouble we all suffer the consequences.

I didn't notice Kilik until he was running next to me. Lucky he's going out with Maka.

"So Soul when we were going to tell me you moved in with Maka?" he asked.

"She didn't want me tell anyone. How'd did you find out?" I asked.

"Sid told me when your mom called to change your address."

"Well if you think I'm going to do something to Maka you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about anything and if I was I'd be more worried about Maka doing something than you doing something."

Speak of the devil Maka came into the gym with cat ears, whiskers drawn on her face, a tail attached to her skirt, her hair was down, a shirt that stopped barely from her butt so if she bent over you could see the tiny booty shorts she was wearing, and black ballet shoes. All the boys in the gym stopped running and looked at her as she gave something Sid and walked away.

"Looking good Albarn!" Someone said and everyone else was making hoots and tell her how good she looked. Kilik shut them up immediately.

"Albarn why are you wearing that?" Sid asked.

"Well Dr. Stein let me out of detention early so I went to astronomy class and we're putting on a play and all the other parts were taken so I had to play a space cat." She answered messing with the bottom of her shirt.

"I see, you can leave now you're distracting my boys."

Maka bowed and ran out the door not before giving Kilik a kiss on the lips. Her hair flowed behind her as she ran away.

Fuck she's sexy.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah 5****th**** chapter! Whoray! So guys this has been bothering me for a while. I'm glad that you send in reviews in all, but when you say update in the reviews and it's like the 2****nd**** chapter please read the rest of the chapters and on the last chapter type review. I don't know why this bothers me, but it just does and I think I might go insane if I see another. By the way each and every one of you I want to dissect you to see what makes you tick. Happy reading and review!**


	6. Mortal Kombat VS DC FINISH HIM!

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

"Guys I don't see why I have to do this." I complained.

"Well maybe next time you won't get in a fight with Soul." My friend Anya said.

"I know."

"Wait…w-what are we doing?" Meme asked.

"Were putting on a play Meme-chan about space since we're the astronomy club." Tsugumi explained again for the 5th time in an hour.

"Oh yeah."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Meme she forgets things all the time. Tsugumi, Anya, and Meme are year younger than everyone except for Tsugumi's boyfriend Akane and best friend Clay.

"I don't want to be a cat. When I went in the gym all the guys were staring at me it was uncomfortable." I said.

"That's a good thing Maka-chan that means they like you!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"I have a boyfriend and there just creepy. What does a space cat have to do anyway?"

"Well the cat is the main part someone sprays space dust on you that's magic and you turn into a human, go into outer space, and fall in love with the prince of the moon."

"Who wrote this play anyway?"

"Hiro did and he's the prince."

Of course he did just so he could kiss me without him getting beaten up by Kilik.

I just sighed and put on my real costume which was a black skirt, black cardigan, a white tank top, and black ankle high boots. The clothes are skin tight so you can see my curves

"You look great Maka-chan! Now take it off it's time to go."

I sighed and changed back into my uniform and as I was slipping my skirt on Kilik walked in.

"Hey Maka you ready to-." He stopped and stared at me. He blushed and slammed the door.

I quickly put my skirt on and walked out the door where Kilik was cleaning up his nose from his the nose bleed he got.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oh my Shinigami why'd you do that?" he asked.

"You were being a pervert."

I started walking out to the front to Kilik's car and he followed behind me.

Soul's POV:

"I'll I'm saying is that you need to see Maka naked and tell me about it." Star said mashing buttons on the controller.

"And I'm telling you I don't want to see Maka naked she'd probably Maka Chop into next year." I said killing Black*Star again.

"Screw this game we're playing Mortal Kombat vs. DC."

"You're just made that you lost. What's a Maka Chop Soul?" Kid said petting Bruno.

"It's when Maka slams a book down on your head when you say something insulting or something like that."

"Sounds painful."

"Yeah."

The door opened and I heard laughing.

"No Kilik stop that tickles." Maka laughed.

"But your laugh is so cute." he said laughing.

Black*Star and Kid got up to go see what was happening, but hid me behind the door.

"Soul you have to see this." Kid said.

"What's going on?"

"Look."

All three of us looked at Maka and Kilik making out on the couch sucking each other's tongue. Kilik reached under Maka's shirt and pinched her boob she moaned.

I felt a blush come to my face.

"Ok show's over." I pulled Kid and Star back into my room.

We heard Maka moan in the living room.

"Maka's moan is hot." Star said.

"Shut up idiot." Kid said.

"Let's just the game." I grumbled.

"Somebody's jealous of Kilik."

"I'm not jealous I have a girlfriend."

"That probably has every STD out there. I know Pokémon said to catch them all, they meant Pokémon not STDs."

"That's funny you said the same thing my inner demon said the same thing."

"Inner demon? You're weird Soul."

I just started the game drowning out the sound of Kilik and Maka in the living room.

Please don't have sex. I want to be Maka's first.

~To be Continued~

**Review. Also remember to PM me your OCs for Mafia Rivals. I made a Facebook page so if you have a Facebook like it and if you love it tell your friends!**


	7. Fatality

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

"Bye Kilik." I kissed his cheek and he walked out the door.

I was buttoning up my shirt when the door to Soul's room opened Kid, Black Star, and Soul walked out. I quickly wrapped a blanket around my body.

"Hey bookworm." Black*Star greeted.

"Jerk." I replied.

"You're still mad about that?"

"It took my mom 2 weeks to get that crap out of my hair, so yes I'm still mad."

He rolled his eyes, "So what's under the blanket Maka?"

"MAKA CHOP!" I brought a book down on his head and headed to my room.

"Maka wait?" Soul grabbed my arm, "did you and Kilik have um… sexual intercourse?"

"No! I'm not some slut that just goes out with guys and uses them for sex!"

"Calm down it was just a question."

"Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"It doesn't I'm not attracted to a tiny tit book worm like you."

"Soul stop." Kid said.

"You bastard how could any girl like you?"

He backed me up against the wall and the blanket fell off.

He whispered in my ear, "You know Maka girls fall for me because they like the way I look, my teeth biting their skin, and my lips on theirs. Girls say I have soft lips and I would so very much like to graze my teeth across your soft skin."

His hand was over my chest feeling my heart beat and his teeth nipped at my ear.

"Soul stop Kid and Black Star are still here." I breathed.

"So you want to do it without them here? Guys leave, I'll see you later."

They just walked out the door and Soul continued doing what he did before they spoke.

"S-Soul stop I have a boyfriend."

"So? I have a girlfriend, what they don't know won't hurt them."

I pushed him off of me, "you sick pervert how could you do say that? You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend! There's no way I'd do that with you in a relationship you need to have commitment!"

"What would you know about commitment Maka?! Kilik's your first boyfriend how would you know anything?"

"Because I learned from watching my mama and papa. Right now you're acting like my papa a dirty lying man whore!"

I ran to my room and locked the door behind me.

Soul's POV:

**Fatality!**

_Shut up!_

**No offense but she just told you you're like her perverted father and that's not cool at all.**

_I can't help it like that I'm attracted to her and it's not like I haven't seen Blair cheating on me before._

**You're still with her because?**

_I have no idea why I'm still with her exactly._

**You know what you have to do then right?**

_Break up with Blair, and then try to get Maka?_

**Bingo boy!**

_Sometimes you're not much of an ass demon._

**Heh neither are you. **

I knocked on Maka's door, "Maka will you open the door?"

"Why?" I heard from inside.

"Because I have something to tell you."

"You can't tell me from outside?"

"I want to say it to your face."

I heard shuffling and Maka opened the door. Her hair's down, she's wearing a red tank top, white booty shorts, and black thigh high socks. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Why'd you do that Soul?" she sniffled.

"Because I want you, all those insults I said about you were just lies to keep my true feelings from you. Living with you I thought I'd be able to tell you how I feel, but you started going out with Kilik and I…"

"It's okay Soul, but you didn't have to say those things to me and kiss me. I'll admit that I like you to ever since you bumped into me and knocked me on the floor in 7th grade."

"Then can we be together?"

"Well I'm going out with Kilik and I don't won't to be like papa and sneak around."

"Then don't be. It's just going to be me and you and we'll have each other here."

I cupped her face and kissed her lips. I thought she was going to push me away, but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted like strawberries, and then again that's her natural scent smelling like strawberries.

She broke away, "we don't have to tell anyone about this right?"

"Of course. I know you feel wrong about this, but you'll feel better as time goes on."

_**I fold a piece of paper**_

_**and I put it in my pocket**_

_**cause' I'm about to board**_

_**the world's first rocket**_

_**And I need to remember**_

_**where I came from**_

Maka grabbed her phone off her night stand.

"Hello…hi Kilik. Right now? No I'm tired right now I won't be coming there either. Yeah…I'll babysit on Friday that's a good day. I have to tell you something. It's not bad it's justthatihavefeelingsforsoul andhelikesmeandourrealtionsh ipisn'tgoingtowork! I said that I have feelings for Soul and he likes me and our relationship isn't going to work. I'm sorry. I'll still babysit though, no it wasn't anything you did it's just that I don't want to hurt you. Yeah I understand. Bye."

"What happened?"

"He's upset, but he's glad that I didn't use him to get you."

I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. I dragged her to her bed and laid down with her.

"Maka what's for dinner?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"Whatever you want it's your turn to cook anyway." She said turning around and facing me.

She looked beautiful her long blonde hair flowing along the pillow and covering her face.

"You're so beautiful Maka." I kissed her lips and she kissed me back.

We pulled away and we drifted off into sleep.

I'm not letting Maka go ever.

~To be Continued~

**Seventh chapter of Uniformed Love! Going to do an Adventure Time fanfiction for Marshall Lee and Fionna. Don't worry I'll update everything else to! Review and remember to send in OCs for Mafia Rivals that are Italian or something. Mostly Italian.**


	8. Sleeping Together

Uniformed Love

Maka's POV:

I woke up in my bed and felt something warm next to me; I turned around to see Soul awake next to me just running his hands through my hair.

"Have you just been laying here watching me sleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and you're everything that I want. Plus I order some pizza which is on the table if you're hungry." He kept running his fingers through my hair.

I pulled his hand away and rolled off the bed. Going to the kitchen I passed Bruno who was fast asleep on the kitchen floor. I opened the pizza box and found one half cheese and the other half sausage I took one slice of each. I had the tip of the pizza in my mouth when Soul called my name.

"Maka." I looked over at Soul with the pizza hanging out of my mouth.

"Hmm?" I hummed with the tip of the pizza still in my mouth.

He sat down on the couch next to me, "why do you like me?"

I bit the pizza and put it down, "I like you because you sparked my interest with your white hair, red eyes, and I can't help but fell your different from what everyone pegs you as."

"Thanks. Do you know why I like you?"

"No, but do tell."

"I like you because you're different, smart, and beautiful. You're not like the other girls at our school you don't go exposing yourself to guys every chance you get." He leaned over and kissed me.

I blushed and kept eating my pizza.

~time skip~

"Soul I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Maka when you get out will you sleep with me?" he asked.

"I…um…that's kind of serious don't you think?"

"Not like that. I just want to sleep in with you and not do sexual intercourse."

"Ok…wait don't we have school tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday. I'm going to take you somewhere."

I nodded and went into the shower.

The warm water felt good coming down onto my skin.

Kilik…

Why am I thinking about him we never were really together anyway, besides he just my friend right?

Right. Good.

I grabbed my strawberry body wash scrubbed my body and washed my hair before I stepped out the shower.

Outside the bathroom I went to my room to put my pajamas on. Putting on black gym shorts and one of my papas' old t-shirts I went to Soul's room. The door was opened so I walked inside.

He was lying on the bed petting the still sleeping Bruno.

"Soul?" I said.

He turned to look at me he put Bruno down and walked up to me. He was wearing a white t-shirt that on the right breast it said Soul and black sweatpants. He was really close that our foreheads were touching. Closing the door he pushed me against the wall.

"Maka." He breathed on my neck.

"Y-ye-yeah."

He licked my neck and then kissed it. I moved my head so he could get better access to it. His teeth on my skin felt good they're so sharp.

"Soul…" I moaned.

"Does that feel good Maka?" he licked my cheek.

"Yea-yeah."

"Good."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. I couldn't but wrap my legs around his waist as he rubbed his hands on my sides, he grabbed my butt and lead me over to the bed where he laid me down. We pulled apart.

"Do you want to go any further?" he breathed.

"No I'm not ready yet." I said.

He nodded his head and pulled the blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.

Soul I love you. I'm never giving you up.

~To be Continued~

**Eighth chapter of this story. I'll be updating Black*Star and Maka's Date next then Twins! Send OCs for Mafia Rivals! Review**


	9. Meeting the Family

Uniformed Love

Normal POV:

Maka was the first to wake up on this beautiful morning. First she noticed that she wasn't in her room, but in fact Soul's room who was laying his head on her chest and sleeping soundly.

Maka smiled down at him and ruffled his white hair she sat up moving his head to her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

'Breathtaking.' Maka thought to herself.

She leaned down and kissed his lips as he woke up.

"Do I get one of these often?" he asked.

She hummed, "only if you're a good boy."

"Soul's a good boy." He was saying just like Tobi from Naruto.

"That's my boy."

Maka moved his head from her lap and got of the bed. Stretching she made her way to the kitchen to go make some breakfast for them.

In the kitchen she was busy making some eggs when Soul came out with an awake Bruno following close behind him. Getting out Bruno's food Soul fed him and then sat at the table waiting for Maka.

Maka finished making the breakfast and sat the food in front of Soul while getting some orange juice to put in cups. She sat down on the chair and started eating.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"That's a surprise, but as soon as we're done eating breakfast get ready." He answered gulping down some orange juice.

Maka smiled at him and went to go get ready.

Maka was searching through her closet looking for the perfect outfit when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked it up.

'MAKA!' Liz shouted on the phone.

"Hey Liz what's up?"

'Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Soul?'

"I was going to tell you and how did you find out?"

'Kilik told Ox who told Kim who told Jackie who told Harvar who told Tsubaki who Patty who told me. That's how I found out.'

"Hm…news travels fast."

'So is he a good kisser?'

"Is who a good kisser?"

'Soul stupid!'

"I'm not stupid Liz and yes he is."

'Maka all grown up well I gotta go I have to help Patty get ready for monthly violin concert in the park. Bye'

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and found the dress that she found the last time she went shopping with the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki. It was a white dress that had red flowers, a brown belt, and it had three layers on the bottom. **(A/N: I'm not good at describing dresses so here's the link: /BLTD%20CHALLIS%20RE%20ORD%20BODY?color=CORAL)**

She decided to pair the dress with black leggings, her black ankle boots, and her stone key heart pendant. Putting her in her usual pigtails she decided to put so mascara on and some lip gloss. She looked in her mirror and decided that she looked fine.

Soul's room:

Soul was currently looking through the pile of clothes for his shirt. He pulled out his classic Batman shirt that's black, his white jeans, and his black Nikes. Running his hand through his hair he decided that he looked well enough to take Maka to see his parents and his older brother.

He walked out of his room and went to Maka's, knocking on the door he heard a come in and he opened the door to see a beautiful Maka standing before him.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look…beautiful Maka." He said grabbing her by the waist.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, "I'm glad, so where are we going?"

"To see my parents my mom wants to see you and my brother wants to know the girl that kicked my ass."

"So now you admit that I kicked your ass?"

"It was a pride thing before, anyway come on."

"Do I have to get on your motorcycle in this dress?"

"How else are we going to get there?"

She just rolled her eyes and made her way out the door, but before she completely walked out the door Soul smacked her ass earning a yelp from the young blonde.

~time skip to his parents' house because nothing funny happened on the motorcycle ride~

The couple got off of Soul's motorcycle and Maka was amazed by the size of his house.

'Why would he want to move out of this?' she thought.

He took her hand in his and lead her up the steps of the large three story house. Soul rang the doorbell and the door opened instantly like they were waiting at the door.

The person that opened the door was an older version Soul who didn't have shark teeth. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and had white socks on. He looked at Soul then at Maka before he spoke.

"Hey little Soul is this the girl?" he said.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend Maka." Soul answered tighten his grip on her hand.

"Hello Maka I'm Wes." He kissed Maka's free hand.

She blushed and quickly moved her hand.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Soul lead her inside and when they stepped in further there was beautiful music playing and Maka dragged Soul where she heard the music playing

Stopping in front of a door she noticed a black haired man with blue eyes smiling at a woman with white hair and red eyes as she played the piano.

"Mom, dad." Soul said catching their attention.

"It's good to see you Soul." His mom said giving him a hug she looked at Maka next, "and Maka it's lovely to see you too." She hugged Maka and Maka hugged her back.

The man with the black come in front of Soul.

"Soul how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad."

"That's nice."

"Alexandros you could at least say more to him you barely see him."

Alexandros just ignored his wife and looked at Maka, "you must be Maka Albarn?"

"Yes sir." Maka said trying to put on a smile.

"You're very pretty. I'm glad my son picked a girl that knows how to defend herself and look decent at the same time." He walked away after that.

"I must apologize for him Maka he's not very social able unless it has to deal with the music company. Do you play an instrument?"

"No ma'am I don't really understand music that well."

"Do you listen to any genre of music?"

"I listen to indie and alternative, but that's it." She said.

"Well you sure are opposite to Soul he loves jazz maybe he can teach you about it."

Everyone walked out of the room, so the only people left in the room were Maka and Soul.

Maka walked to the piano and pressed her finger down on the keyboard; she sat down on the bench and played a few others.

Soul stood there looking at the girl that didn't know anything about music play random notes on the piano. He walked over to her and sat on the bench next her and started playing a song that reminded him of Maka.

Maka smiled at him and kissed his cheek which made him smile at her. It was a real smile not one of the ones that he had to put on to keep up appearances, but a real Soul Eater smile.

Alexandros was watching his son play for this girl that didn't understand anything about music, but when he saw his on smile his heart warmed at the sight. Maybe he's been a little too hard on him.

Maka smiled as Soul kept playing the beautiful song and when he finished he looked at her for approval.

"It was beautiful even if I didn't understand it, I'd listen to it over and over again." She said.

Soul smiled at her and kissed her on the lips with loving passion.

What a beautiful couple these two are.

~To be Continued~

**Well there's the 9****th**** chapter so now I'll go watch some Bleach and Deadman Wonderland I loved Deadman Wonderland it's freakin' awesome! And the rest of a Batman movie! Until next time my young padawans! **


	10. Body Wrecked

Uniformed Love

After Soul and Maka left his parents it was already dark outside. Maka had to hurry to get home and change because she had to go to fight club again since she didn't go yesterday.

"So why are we rushing home?" Soul asked.

"Because I have to go to fight club since I didn't go yesterday." She explained.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"No. You can't go."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll get kicked out if you come with me." Maka said getting off the motorcycle and going inside the apartment building.

Soul sighed and went inside behind Maka. In all honesty Soul didn't like Maka going late at night to go fight some people and get injuries, but he if he told her she'd probably get upset with him. Soul went inside and walked to their apartment.

When he walked in Maka was changing her clothes in her room. She walked out wearing gym shorts and a sweatshirt.

"When you come back sleep with me ok." Soul said.

Maka smiled at him, "Ok I will."

She walked out the door and Soul went to his room to change.

Taking off is pants and shirt he was left shirt less and in his black boxers. Taking a t-shirt from his pile of clothes, it was the shirt his grandpa got him before he passed away. It was a plain white t-shirt and it had Soul's name airbrushed onto it. Soul missed his grandpa and he felt bad for his grandma because she was alone in that giant house of hers with only her cat Gaspar in France.

'I'll call her later.' Soul thought looking at the time.

Soul decided to sit and watch some TV while he waited for Maka to come home, he looked at the time it was already 10:30 Maka wouldn't be back until 12. Sighing Soul decided to play some video games. Pulling out PS2 that he stole back from his brother he started playing Kingdom Hearts II he was playing it in proud mode for the first time.

Going to the Land of Dragons he just started playing. Soul kept looking at the game then back at the clock, and then back at the game it was only 11 now. It was killing him knowing Maka was out fighting to win money. Soul started to put the game away when he heard the door open.

Soul went to the door to see Maka coming in. When he saw Maka's face he regretted letting her go to fight club. She had blood running down her face, her lip busted, knuckles bleeding, and a patch of blood coming from her cheek where some skin fell off.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked getting the first aid kit.

"The person I was fighting was an ex MMA fighter that kicked out for dirty moves." She said.

Soul made Maka sit on the couch and take off her clothes. When he saw her back it was covered in scratches and fence mark.

"Shit Maka you look like you got ran over then dumped into a pile of glass." He said putting alcohol on her back.

"Thanks Soul that's what I always want to hear from my boyfriend." She said wincing at the pain.

He chuckled and cleaned the rest of her wounds. Finally putting a bandage on her cheek he walked her to her room for some pajamas so they could sleep together. They had school tomorrow so they'd have to wake up early.

When Maka came into Soul's room she was wearing an Adventure Time shirt with green shorts. Soul pulled up the blanket and Maka got under the blanket with him. Bruno was sleeping at the end of the bed curled into a ball snoring peacefully.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to tomorrow. I know you're tired." Soul said running his fingers through her hair.

"You'll cover for me right? Because we still have detention from Stein." Maka said putting her hands on Soul's chest.

"Yeah I'll cover for you, I'll just tell him you're sick and couldn't come."

She kissed him and he opened his mouth immediately. Feeling around in Maka's mouth Soul thought she tasted like strawberries. Soul pushed them so he was on top of her. Pushing his hands up her shirt he grabbed her chest.

"Soul." Maka moaned.

He brought his mouth down to her neck and nipped at it.

"Soul stop." She moaned again.

"Why do I have to stop?" he asked.

"Can we do this later I'm tired right now."

Soul smiled down at her and kissed her lips, "you better be ready when I come home tomorrow I won't hold back."

She laughed and snuggled into his chest.

~To be Continued~

**Soul's horny like no joke. Ahahahaha…I start school next week, but I have freshman orientation today so Imma go to that. Anyway if you want me to update Maka's Famous and Soul's Forgotten vote on the poll that's on my profile, I've lost some faith in that story. I'll update Deathly Love and then Black*Star and Maka's Date next. I'm coming up with a schedule for me to update these things, but with school coming up it'll be hard but I'll do it!**


	11. Italian Men

Uniformed Love

Maka and Bruno were sitting in the living room on the couch. Maka was sipping some raspberry tea when there was a knock at her door. She got up from the couch and answered the door. Standing at her door was Kilik.

"Hey Kilik shouldn't you be at basketball practice or something?" Maka asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah, but I skipped Soul told me you were sick. Plus I need to talk to you about our relationship."

"Relationship?" Maka was confused now.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

Maka nodded her head and went to the kitchen to get Kilik a cup of raspberry tea. When she came back in Kilik was watching Maka's favorite episode of Regular Show. You know the one where Tyler the Creator and Childish Gambino, the rap battle episode.

"So what do you want to talk about then?" Maka asked sitting Bruno on her lap.

"Well I want to know the real reason you broke up with me." Kilik answered sipping the tea.

"I told you already. I've liked Soul since the 7th grade and you're more like a brother to me more than a boyfriend Kilik."

"So let me get this straight you want to go with a jerk that does nothing, but insults you? Now I finally understand the saying: nice guys finish last."

Maka sighed, "Look Kilik you're a nice guy and all, but Soul's not like that all. He's not a jerk, he's a nice guy, and I really like him. You and I have more of a brother sister relationship."

"I still don't understand Maka. What does Soul have that I don't have?"

'He's a good kisser.' Maka thought. 'He can play the piano too.'

"Kilik I can't compare you and Soul like that it's wrong of me to do."

"Whatever Maka, I'm gonna go. I'll see you on Friday when you come to babysit." Kilik got up and walked out.

Maka noticed that Bruno climbed off her lap and was sleeping on the floor. Maka brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them; she looked back at the screen and watched the rest of the Regular Show episode.

~At Shibusen~

Soul was currently grading more papers in Prof. Stein's office.

"Tell me Soul does Maka have soft skin?" Stein asked the young student.

Soul stopped what he was doing and looked at his teacher, "yeah…why do you care?"

"I've always wondered that her mother and father both have soft skin. It's only naturally that the child have soft skin too. I want to dissect her."

Soul's eyes widened at his teacher, "I'm done! Can I go?"

"Ahh…of course you can, give this to Maka for me. Don't read it Soul."

Soul nodded and started walking towards his motorcycle.

~time skip~

When Soul got home he was expecting to see Maka, but he didn't instead her heard some song blasting through the whole apartment from Maka's door.

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**

**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**

**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**

**I crashed my car into the bridge.**

Soul stood at Maka's door as he listened to her sing the song.

**I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**

**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**

**I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**

**I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**

**Hcf**

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way**

**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**

**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**

**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

Maka turned around to see Soul standing at the door. She turned down the music and ran into Soul's arm.

"I missed you baby." She said kissing him.

"Hmm…I missed you too. All I thought about was you and me in bed." He answered setting her back down on her bed.

"So how was school?"

"It was ok I guess. Prof. Stein wants to dissect you and he told me to give you this."

Soul handed Maka the envelope and she opened.

_Dearest Maka,_

_I sent this letter to Stein first because I know you don't check your mail often like you should. Your papa told me that you got a new roommate that's a boy. _

_I know you're a teenager with raging hormones, but if you're going to have sex please make sure he's wearing a condom or you're on the pill. _

_I'm in Italy at the moment and I meet this nice Italian man named Leo, we've been going out for a year now and I think I'm going to stay here with him. His family is so nice. He proposed to me and I said yes! I want you out here for the wedding it's on September 13._

_You have to come and meet him, he's eager to meet you. He has a son that's your age his name is Fabio he has the cutest blue eyes. _

_If you come which I hope you do you must bring your roommate. There're two plane tickets in the envelope, the plane leaves September 8__th__. _

_Be safe and tell your papa I said hi. _

_Love, _

_Mama_

_P.S.- If you don't use a condom make sure he can take care of you!_

Maka felt tears coming to her eyes. How could her mama get married again! The least she could do if she was done traveling is come back to Death City to be with her daughter.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked wrapping his arms around Maka's waist.

"My mama is getting married again and she wants us to come." Maka answered.

"Cool-beans where is she getting married at?"

"In Italy."

"That's outrageous are we going? Can we go!?"

"If you want to the plane leaves September 8th."

"Alright. I'll go call my mom."

"Yeah." Maka spoke in a low whisper.

Soul kissed her neck, "if you don't want to go we don't have to."

"Soul."

"Yes?"

"Let's have sex."

Soul felt a smirk come on his face, "with pleasure."

~To be Continued~

**The next chapter will be them having sex guys don't worry the lemon is coming, the lemon is coming! Anyway tomorrow's Friday so I'll have one day until my first day of school guys! Not counting Saturday and Sunday. My obsession with Italy is something personal, so if you get tired of me putting it in my stories I don't give a fuck. Italy is where I'm from I was born there and lived until I was 2 because my mom was in the military. After I left Italy is also the time I had some bad memories, because when I moved away I noticed my dad wasn't around anymore and I asked my mom and she would always say: We went our separate ways. When I got older I figured out they got a divorce. So when I think of Italy it brings back the good memories I don't remember, but always enjoy hearing from my older siblings and looking at pictures or video my dad took of all of us. I want to go back home so bad to live back in my old house there. America isn't suited for my awesomeness! So anyway review. Until next time my young padawans! **


	12. Teen Titans GO!

Uniformed Love

Soul laid Maka down on the bed and kissed her. Maka tasted like raspberries while Soul tasted like chocolate.

Soul brought his mouth down on her neck and bit her.

"Mmn Soul." Maka moaned.

Soul took off Maka shirt and she had no bra.

"No bra Maka?" he asked.

"I wasn't going anywhere so I didn't need one." She answered.

"Well I'm glad."

He kissed her breast and licked his tongue across her right breast while he pinched her left one. Maka arched her back and moaned.

Maka's hands wandered up to Soul dress shirt and started unbuttoning the shirt. It slipped off his arms and Maka ran her hands over his chest.

Soul brought his lips back over Maka's and gave her a passionate kiss, while sliding the shorts she had on down her legs.

Maka brought her hands down to Soul's belt buckle and unbuckled it. Maka opened her emerald eyes to look into Soul's red ones. Maka turned her head and saw the time it was 8.

Maka suddenly pushed Soul off of her.

"What the hell Maka!" Soul asked.

"Teen Titans is on." Maka said putting Soul dress shirt on and walking out the room into the living and turning on the TV to Boomerang.

'She's going to watch Teen Titans instead of having sex with me? This is not cool.' Soul thought.

He ruffled his hair and then walked into the living room shirtless with his pants unbuttoned. On the TV was an episode he recognized it was the on when Beast Boy turned into Man Beast.

"This is what you left me for really?" Soul asked.

"This is my favorite episode." Maka answered drawing her knees up to her chest.

Soul sighed and scooted over to Maka. He started twirling her hair in his hand placing light butter fly kisses on her jaw line and her neck.

"Soul stop." Maka pushed his head a little.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's distracting."

"That's a good thing."

Maka got up from the couch and moved to the love seat so Soul would stop.

"Come back over her Maka."

"No you're distracting. Now shut up."

Soul was about to say something else, but Bruno walked out of Soul's room and stood in front of Maka chair. Maka picked him up and set him on her lap.

'Lucky hedgehog gets to sit on Maka's lap.' Soul thought again.

Maka sat there on the loveseat and petted Bruno's spikes down.

~time skip~

Maka and Soul were lying down in Soul arms wrapped into each other's arms.

"Do you really want to go with me to see my mama?" Maka asked playing with Soul's hair.

"Of course only if you want to go then it's cool with me." Soul said rubbing his head against Maka's chest.

"Do you think she misses me?"

"Of course she does. You're her little girl, she's misses you very much."

"Do you think Leo and his son Fabio will accept me into their family?"

"Maka it'll be fine, now go to sleep."

Maka chuckled a little and waited for Soul's breathing to go down then she started wandering about different things.

'What if mama wants me to move in with them? Will have to leave Soul? Will mama like Soul? What about papa?' Maka thought all these things before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~To be Continued~

**Sorry this chapter is short I'm tired. I've been almost falling asleep in my classes because it's cold and all I do is just sit there. So review! **


	13. Are You Hurt?

Uniformed Love

The next morning Soul and Maka got dressed into their school uniforms. They had to get to school early so they could get an excused absence since they were leaving in three days for Italy.

Maka looked at herself in the mirror and touched the gauze that was still on her face since the accident with the fight club.

"Maka you ready to go now?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka answered back coming out of her room.

"What's wrong ponytails?"

"I can't stop thinking about mama and how were going to see her."

Soul hugged Maka, "it'll be okay I promise. I'm pretty sure you'll like this guy he can't be that bad."

Maka sighed and broke away from Soul going out the door with her still down. Soul followed Maka out of the door and to his motorcycle.

~at school~

Maka and Soul were walking up the stairs when they saw Patty playing her violin with Kid sitting next to her. Patty opened her eyes and noticed Maka.

"Maka!" Patty handed her violin to Kid and ran to Maka giving her a huge hug.

"Patty let go please." Maka said.

Patty let her go, "what're you doing here so early?"

"Soul and I have to get excused absent sheets from the office because we're going to Italy for my mama's wedding. What're you doing here so early?"

"Oh. I didn't know your mom was getting remarried. Well Kid was here before me since his dad is the principal and I'm here because I wanted to play my violin." She explained.

"I see, we'll be going to the office now. See you later Patty." Maka waved.

"Bye-bye." Patty waved back.

~Uniformed Love~

Maka and Soul made their way to the front office to get the excused absent sheets.

"Hello Ms. Azusa." Maka greeted.

"Hello Maka what can I do for you today?" Ms. Azusa asked pushing her glasses up.

"Soul and I need excused absent sheets since we're leaving in three days."

"Leaving!? My baby is leaving?" Spirit asked rolling out of his office.

"I'm going to Italy to see mama, she's getting remarried."

"Remarried? Kami's getting married?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad she's going to be happy. I have a lot of work to do, so Maka come visit me at lunch or something."

Everyone was quite in the office and Maka nodded at her papa before he went back into his office. Maka put her down and looked at the floor.

She wasn't the only one hurt, her papa was hurt to. Maka knows if he hadn't slept around with all those women mama might still be here or if she was older maybe her pap would have loved her like he loved mama.

To tell the truth Maka has a father complex. No matter how much she says she hates him she really loves him more than a father and daughter relationship. When Maka saw her papa walk out the door countless times with those women she wish it could've been her.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul asked.

Maka looked at Soul and smiled, "I'm fine now."

He smiled back at her. In some ways Soul reminded her of her papa. Is that the reason she's in love with him or is it because he's own person? Maka pushed that thought to the back of her head and took the excused absent sheet from Ms. Azusa.

~later~

Maka and Soul went through all there classes getting their teachers to sign. Maka was headed back to the office to get her father's signature.

When she was about to open the door she heard a conversation going on inside.

"Why didn't you tell me? No I'm not upset…do you have any idea how you're hurting her? I'm hurting her!? I'm doing what's best for our daughter Kami! You're not helping her emotions by getting remarried. She can still go, because I know she wants to see you. Bye."

Maka opened the door to her father's office to see that he had his head in his hands.

"Papa I need you to sign my sheet." Maka said putting the paper on his desk.

He sighed and singed the paper quickly, "here."

Maka bit her bottom lip, "is something wrong papa? Did mama do something wrong?"

"Your mama didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"Papa…I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"No! Go Maka I know you want to see your mama, I'm not going to forbid you from seeing her."

Maka smiled at him, "I love you papa."

"I love you to Maka."

Maka smiled at him one more time before she walked out the door to go catch up with Soul.

~time skip~

Soul and Maka pulled up in front of Soul's house and climbed the steps. Soul ringed the door bell and his father Alexandros answered the door.

"Hey dad." Soul said.

"Soul, Maka. What can I do for you?" he said.

"I need you to sign this excused absence sheet for me."

"Because you're going to Italy correct?"

"Correct."

Alexandros led the two inside the house into the kitchen. "So Maka how've you been?"

Maka was a little taken back by Soul's father speaking to her. "I'm good, just excited to see my mama finally."

"I take it you haven't seen her in a while?"

"I haven't seen her since I was 4."

Alexandros hummed and signed the paper, then handed it back to Soul.

"Thanks."

"Is that all you wanted or did you want to wait for your mom to get home?"

"That's all just tell her I said hi, I have to go pack anyway." Soul said.

"Take care of my son Maka."

"I will Mr. Evans." Maka said walking with Soul out the door and back onto his motorcycle.

Maka hugged Soul's back and fell asleep as he drove them home on his motorcycle.

To be Continued

**Yeah! New chapter. Sorry I didn't update Black*Star and Maka's Date or Deathly Love school and church got in the way and my brother had to do homework on the computer. I'll type up those chapters when I finish typing up another chapter of another fic when it's that fics update day. Guys I watched the Black Dynamite movie and finished it today! That movie was funny. Review my young padawans. **


	14. Remembering the Details

**Ello everyone! Awesome here of course…I am sad to inform you that I will be deleting Maka's Famous and Soul's Forgotten because I do not like the way it's turning out and I will be writing another one which will still be a sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New therefore the new sequel will be called Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten, because I feel that Soul should've become famous instead of Maka. So be looking out for that one guys. I'm currently have a D in English 9 Honors, but don't worry if I put enough work like I do into these stories I'll have at least a B in no time. Wish me luck. Enjoy this day late update of Uniformed Love. **

Uniformed Love

Maka and Soul were currently at the airport sitting in the seats waiting for their plane to be ready to take them to Italy to see Maka's mama for her second wedding. Soul had his earphones stuffed into his ears listening to Maka's iPod because his died so he's listening to this indie band called Bombay Bicycle Club.

Maka was currently reading a book by Edgar Allan Poe and she was already half way done with it.

"Women with babies may now board the plane to Pordenone, Italy." The lady said over the speaker.

Women and their children started gathering their stuff and going through the tunnel to get to their seat on the plane. The lady then announced that everyone else could get on. Maka tapped Soul's shoulder and he got up and followed her to the plane.

~inside the plane~

Maka and Soul found their seats which were in the back the last row. Soul took the window seat and Maka took the middle and another man that was in his early 20's sat down next to her. Maka blushed at this as a lady on the other side glared at Maka for being able to sit by such a handsome man on a plane for countless hours.

The man looked at Maka and smiled, Maka returned the smile to the man. Maka noticed that the man had black midnight hair, and bright green eyes, he's teeth were really shiny. Chip Skylark would be proud of him and his shiny teeth.

Soul glanced at the man staring at Maka and sent him a glare and showing his sharp teeth to him warning him.

"Maka switch seats with me." Soul whispered.

"Why?" Maka whispered back.

"Because I don't want to sit by the window anymore."

"But that's your seat and this is my seat we'd be breaking the rule about trading seats."

"Quit being a goody two shoes and switch seats with me."

Maka huffed, "fine only because I like looking at the clouds."

Maka and Soul switched the smile on the mans face immediately went away when Soul sat down in Maka's seat.

'That's right she's mine dude.' Soul thought to himself.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking we would like to thank you for choosing this flight and we'd like to ask you turn off all electronic devices and buckle your seats belts. When we reach 10,000 ft. you will be notified that you can turn all electronic devices back on. Enjoy your flight." The captain said over the speaker.

Everyone the plane turned off their smartphones, laptops, kids turned off the Wi-Fi on their DS's, iPods were turned off and anything else that could interfere with the flight.

As they flew through the air Maka looked out the window and stared at the clouds with wonder. She imagined what it'd be like to fall through those clouds or to sit on them.

Soul looked at Maka as she looked out the window. He started playing with one of her ponytails which called her turn around.

"What's wrong with you Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka sighed, "I can't help but that papa is really upset about mama getting remarried to some strange guy that lives in another country. I know that my papa really loves her, but he shouldn't have done those things and neither should've mama."

"What did your mama do?"

"She cheated on papa with tons of men like he did to her, but with girls and she was more carful about it. I saw her once when I came back from Tsubaki's house."

~Flashback~

_A 4 year old Maka Albarn was walking down the street back to her house from her friend Tsubaki's 5__th__ birthday. Maka was almost home when she noticed her mama's car in the distance sitting in the driveway._

"_Mama!" the little girl screamed running towards her house. _

_Why was a four year old girl walking down the street by herself? I don't know you tell me. _

_When Maka reached her house she went through the back door since that's the rule when someone's home have the back door unlocked and not the front. She ran inside and up the stairs. She slowed her pace on the stairs when she heard strange noises coming from the master bedroom. _

"_Ahh…don't stop!" a woman's voice said._

"_Oh gosh…you're so fucking tight Kami. I think…I think I might come. Come for me Kami." A male voice said. _

"_Oh baby yeah! H-harder, ngh faster!" _

_Maka opened the door to see her mother Kami riding a man that wasn't her papa. _

"_I'm coming!" Kami came all other the man._

"_OH…baby I'm coming!" the man came deep inside Kami. _

_Maka covered her mouth at the scene before her and shut the door quietly. Where was her papa when she needed him?! Maka looked at the clock on the wall and saw that her papa wouldn't back for another hour. _

_Maka heard shuffling in her mama's room and Maka ran downstairs to the living room. Turning on the TV Maka started watching Nick Jr. when her mama came downstairs the man was with her. _

"_Hello Maka how was Tsubaki's party?" Kami asked. _

"_It was fun mama, I got a goody bag." Maka answered not tearing her eyes away from the Little Bear episode that was playing. _

"_Maka this is Fabio my business partner form Italy." _

_Maka turned around to see a man that had olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. _

"_Hello Maka." He said with a smile. _

"_Hi." Maka said shyly. _

"_Well Fabio I'll see you later and I'm glad to hear the business reports are going well."_

"_Thank you Kami. I'll see you later." He gave her a friendly hug and kissed her cheek and Kami did the same back. _

_~End Flashback~_

Maka's eyes widened in horror, "Oh my unicorns that poop rainbows my mama is marrying the man that she cheated with papa on!"

"Are you serious?" Soul asked.

"It all makes sense now he's the same guy from before and now my mama's marrying him. Soul I don't want to meet him; he's the reason why my papa is hurt inside." Tears started to run down her face.

"It'll be okay Maka, I'll be there to protect you I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you or your papa anymore." Soul said rubbing Maka's head as she cried in his shirt.

~with Spirit~

Spirit was currently sitting in his and Kami's old bedroom. It wasn't clean anymore there were beer bottles littering the floor, stains on the once white carpet, and pictures had been cracked.

Spirit sat on the bed with a half empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Damn Kami this is all her fault." He took another gulp of the whiskey and now it was only a sprinkle left.

Spirit got off his bed and when to the guest room where he had three of finest money could buy whores naked playing with each other on the bed. If Maka saw this she'd be disgusted with him and say how she hated him so much and that it was his fault for the divorce.

Every time he had sex with other women he imagined they were his ex-wife and his now grown up daughter. The whores didn't mind if he called out Maka and Kami's name during the sex they were getting paid so he could call them whatever he wanted.

"How's ready to have some fun? Spirit asked completely naked with his erect penis at full attention.

He crawled on the bed and the girl immediately came at him. One was giving him a blowjob, one kissing him, and the other kissing him all over his body.

"Oh Maka that feels so good." Spirit moaned gripping the head of the one giving him a blow job.

What a sad man with a daughter complex.

~To be Continued~

**I am one sick 14 year old girl. I made Spirit have a daughter complex what is wrong with me? Anyway I typed this whole chapter without getting distracted because I'm using my sister's computer and its hella slow at loading stuff. Before I forget I have a special request for you guys you don't have to do if you don't want to anyway here it is: I have a friend Meyome2012 is very sick and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her and I was hoping that you guys would pray for her and give her the strength to get through this sickness and that she becomes 100% better, she's one of my biggest supporters on here and gives me tips on how to deal with high school and I really want to read one of her fanfics and she can't do that unless she's better. So if you guys could please only if you want to would you guys pray that she gets better. I don't think she likes me telling you guys her business, but I thought it would help if we all prayed for her so she can get better and not have to go through the pain of being sick. Thank you guys and I love you all AwesomeBlackStar16 is out! Until next time my young padawans. **


	15. Lasagna

Uniformed Love

Soul and Maka's plane landed and they waited for everyone else to get and grab their stuff before they grabbed theirs. When they grabbed their stuff they went through the tunnel and Maka's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey mama…yeah we just landed. We're on our way to baggage claim even though I can't read the signs." Maka was talking.

"I can read Italian Maka." Soul said.

"Never mind mama, Soul said he could understand Italian. Yeah I'll meet you and Leo there. I love you too." Maka hung up her phone and she followed Soul through the crowd of people.

They saw where their luggage was going to come out of and they sat in the sits near it.

"So how are you feeling?" Soul asked.

"I'm okay I can deal with this. I think." Maka answered.

Soul wrapped his hand around her shoulder and hugged her close, "it'll be okay I promise."

"Excuse me are you Maka Albarn?" Maka looked up to see an Italian boy that had dirty blond hair, and the cutest blue eyes. He was smiling, "I'm Fabio, Leo's son. I'm here with your mom and my dad."

He grabbed Maka's hand, kissed and stared into her eyes. Maka held his gaze.

Soul quickly took Maka's hand away and held it in his. Fabio broke eye contact with Maka and looked at Soul; he especially looked at his shark like teeth.

"Hi and you must be Soul." Fabio said holding out his hand.

"I am. You must be Fabio, Maka's new _stepbrother. _"Soul said taking Fabio's hand and squeezing it.

'Emphasis on the brother' Soul thought.

"Soul our luggage came." Maka said rolling him his suitcase.

"Thanks." Soul pecked Maka on the lips which surprised her because she wasn't expecting it.

They followed Fabio out the airport and to a car and outside the car was Kami, Maka's mom.

"Mama!" Maka yelled giving her mom a hug.

"Maka it's so good to see you again. I've missed you my sweet daughter." Kami said hugging her back.

"Mama this is Soul. Soul this is my mama Kami."

"It's nice to finally meet your Ms. Albarn." Soul said.

Kami hugged him, "No please call Kami, after all my name won't be Kami Albarn for long."

This made Maka hold her head down because she still loved her father and her mama saying this didn't help Maka feelings at all. Maka would call her papa as soon as they got back to the house.

"Come now Leo's waiting in the car for us. He's eager to see you again; after all I doubt you remember him."

"I remember how he had you screaming like a whore." Maka mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Kami asked.

"No. Let's just go."

They all climbed into the car with Maka sitting in the middle, Soul on her right, and Fabio on her left. She quickly exchanged pleasantries with Leo and laid her head on Soul's shoulder instantly falling asleep. Soul rested his head on top of Maka's and shut his eyes falling asleep with her.

~time skip~

When they got to the house Soul and Maka were shocked at how it looked. It was an old fashioned big Victorian style house with vines running up the side of it and a nice patio. Maka was about to grab her stuff, but Soul grabbed it for her. She smiled at him and followed her mama and Leo into their house.

When they opened the door they heard an elderly voice.

"Cene pronti i miei figli." (Dinners ready my children.) An elderly voice said.

"Mamma, Kami figlia Maka è qui." ("Mama, Kami's daughter Maka's here.") Leo said.

"Well they can't eat too."

They followed everyone to the kitchen and were met with Leo's mother.

"Ciao." (Hello.)

"Hello." Maka and Soul said.

"You two are lucky we're having lasagna for dinner. It's my special recipe."

Soul looked at the lasagna and started drooling even though he didn't know he was drooling. Leo's mother laughed at him and handed him a napkin. Soul quickly wiped the drool off his mouth and blushed. Maka chuckled at him and sat down at the table.

Lasagna.

~To be Continued~

**Well it's not much of an ending because my older brother is rushing me off the computer so I can't write a better ending. Plus I got distracted so hehe I hope you like this chapter guys. Like my Facebook page guys it's just my username so like it! Please. Review! **


	16. So Close

Uniformed Love

It had been a week that Maka and Soul made it to Italy, so now they were getting ready for her mother's wedding.

Maka was getting the purple-blackish dress Soul's mom gave her for letting him move in with her. She tied her hair with purple ribbons and put on some black hells. After she was done getting dressed she put on some make up and walked to where her mother was getting ready.

Opening the door she saw her mom sitting on a stool looking at herself in the mirror. Kami was by herself.

'Why is she alone?' Maka thought.

She walked up to her mother and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and broke her mother out of her trance.

"Maka, you look beautiful." Kami complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you mama." Maka said.

"Can I ask you something?"

Maka was silent and Kami continued.

"Do you hate me for leaving you with your papa?"

Maka wanted to say yes, but she couldn't because she wasn't mad at all, "I understand that you leaving was what was best for you, so no I'm not."

"Then I have to tell you this. I didn't leave your papa because he cheated on me, I left because I cheated on him with Leo and I felt guilty for coming home every night to see you and papa's smiling faces."

"It's ok mama. I forgive you."

Maka hugged her mother and wiped away her tears. "No you have to go get married."

"I love you Maka forever and always."

"I love you too mama."

Maka was dancing with Soul to the slow song that was playing; her head was resting on his chest and they were simply moving back and forth. She stepped on his feet a couple times but he just ignored it, when the music stopped they went back to their table.

"How come you don't want to dance Leo?" Soul asked.

"Because I'm a bad dancer and plus why should I?" Maka said.

"He's your dad now, that's why."

"I have a dad at home that I can dance with."

"But you don't."

"You should give Leo a chance you'll be seeing him more often."

"Fine. If I dance with him will you get off my back?"

Soul nodded and Maka went to the dance floor where Leo was dancing. She tapped his shoulder and danced as Kami went to go dance with her father in law.

Soul was sipping his drink when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and looked into Fabio's blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Soul spat.

In the few days Soul and Fabio started to grow a hate for each other, because he would always Maka with lust in his eyes and Maka was only for Soul.

"I just wanted to know why you're sitting alone by yourself." Fabio answered.

"Well Maka's dancing with Leo, so I decided to sit here and relax. Plus my feet hurt from these shoes and Maka kept stepping on them."

"So she's not really a good dancer is she?"

"No not really."

Fabio chuckled a little and sat down next to Soul. They sat down in silence before Fabio started to speak again.

"Why do you like Maka?" he asked.

Soul was a little taken back by his question, but answered anyway. "I love Maka actually. She's beautiful, honest, and most importantly she's smart; no matter what happens I know we'll always love each other."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell."

"Fabio mama wants one last dance with you." Maka said sitting in Soul's lap.

Fabio got up from the seat and went to go dance with Kami.

Everyone was waving as the car that held Kami and Leo drove away to go enjoy their honeymoon. Maka held the bouquet in her hand because she had caught it when her mama threw it in the crowd.

Soon the crowd had dispersed, so Soul and Maka went back home with Fabio and his grandma. Leo and his grandma had to go somewhere so it was just Maka and Soul at home alone. A smile crept on to Soul's face as he scooped Maka and carried her to their room.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka asked.

"I'm about make love to my beautiful girlfriend." He answered smoothly as he laid her gently on the bed.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips in a gentle kiss that became more intense as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul stripped out of his coat and took the ribbons out of Maka's hair. Her flowed around the pillow as he ran his fingers through it.

Maka's hands slowly started to unbutton Soul's shirt, her hands trailed down his chest as he started to slide her dress down her shoulders. His mouth trailed down her collar bone with kisses and nips which left tiny purple marks. He made sure not to bite too hard but then she moaned and he bit her drawing blood. He licked it and it made Maka moan again.

When he fully stripped her of her dress he just took the time to appreciate her body.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Maka asked.

Soul smirked and kissed her again.

He stopped kissing her when he heard the door open downstairs and steps coming towards them. He quickly pulled the blanket over himself and Maka.

"What're you doing?" Maka asked.

"Someone's coming." He answered.

When the footsteps fated Soul was ready to continue, but he looked at Maka and she was asleep. Soul kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

~To be Continued~

**I hope everyone had a good Hallows Eve! Review! **


	17. Cameo Albarn

**Hey guys it's a me Awesome! I'm here again ahahahaha to update Uniformed Love like a boss! Sorry I haven't updated this since November and December's almost over, I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas filled with family and all that shit! Anyway enjoy this new chapter and I'm not sure when I'm going to get a full lemon in here so don't be rushing me peeps!**

Uniformed Love

"It was nice meeting you Maka." Gloria said giving Maka a hug. "Soul be sure you call me and tell me how the lasagna turned out."

"Of course Grandma Gloria I can't wait to cook it, I just can't believe you gave me the recipe." Soul said hugging Gloria.

"It's was nice meeting my stepsister, I'll see you around Maka." Fabio said and he looked at Soul.

Soul looked at Fabio and he ran his tongue over his razor sharp teeth signaling the danger that they could bring to his throat. Soul squinted his crimson eyes at him and Fabio backed away from Maka.

"Too bad mama wasn't here to see us off before we leave." Maka said pushing some hair out of her eyes, it had grown while she was here only because she let Grandma Gloria try some growth shampoo on her hair.

Soul heard the boarding of their flight and they said their goodbyes on last time before they took their seats on the plane, this time Maka sitting at the window so no perverted man could undress her with their eyes. Instead of a man a little girl sat in the seat next to Soul. She was staring at Soul intensely especially when he had to slurp up drool that would pool out of his mouth at random moments.

"You have shark teeth mister!" the girl exclaimed.

Soul looked at the little she was no older than six so he was going to be nice as possible to her, "Yeah I was born with them."

"No way! That's so cool, can I touch them?"

"Sure." He shrugged and opened his mouth wide so the girl could touch her teeth.

Her soft little hands touched this teeth and she ran her hand over the bottom row, "It's just like a shark tooth, you're way cool shark guy."

"Thanks and the name is Soul."

"Soul, I'm Cameo and I'm seven. Your teeth remind me of the tooth my daddy got me. I'm from Australia."

Now that Soul listened to her he could her Australian accent. "Cool, I'm from France. What does your dad do?"

"You mean what did he use to do. He was an oceanographer, before he got ate by a big ol' shark, but I know he wasn't my real daddy cause mommy told me." She demonstrated the shark jaw with her hands and ushered Soul to copy her.

And he did, but his shark ate her shark when he clamped his hands over hers. The little girl giggled and looked over Soul's shoulder to look at Maka who was asleep.

"She's so pretty." Cameo said.

"That's my girlfriend Maka." Soul explained moving some hair out of her face.

"You're a lucky guy. Where you guys going?"

"We're going to Death City, where are you going you Curious George?"

"Haha you're funny shark guy, I'm going to Death City too I have to find my daddy. See he looks like this."

Cameo pulled out a picture of a red haired man that had blue eyes and was making a peace sign at the picture, Soul's eyes widened when he looked at Spirit's smiling face.

"Oh shit."

"You said a bad word shark guy. Do you know my daddy?"

"Actually I do and I know your older sister too."

'Especially since I almost fucked her.' Soul thought to himself.

~time to the skip yo!~

Soul's POV:

I looked between the two girls that had fallen asleep. Maka to my left and Cameo to my right, I tried to look at the similarities between the two the only thing that was the same was the pale skin and smoothness of it. Yes I touched Cameo's arm to see if it was as soft as Maka's and it was. There were plenty of differences. Maka has ash blonde hair and Cameo had reddish brown hair, Maka has emerald green eyes and Cameo has gray blue eyes, Maka's lips a flushed pink color and Cameo's lips are a flushed red color, Maka's skin had no marks on it what so ever after healing from battle wounds and Cameo's skin had a sprinkle of freckles on each cheek.

"**So this mean seven years ago Spirit was fucking an Aussie. Damn Maka's old man gets a lot of action from woman, I want what he has."** The demon snickered.

"_Shut the fuck up demon, I'm trying to figure out how I should tell Maka." _Soul hissed.

"**You better do it quick because they're both waking up."**

I looked at both the girls and they were both waking up, I watched them closely as they both rubbed their eyes the same way, stretched the same way, and scratched their hair same way. I should lay off the paper planes*.

"Hey Soul." Maka yawned.

"Hey beautiful. Enjoy your sleep?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded her head at me and I smiled, I turned around when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Cameo with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cameo?" I asked.

"What if my daddy doesn't want me?" she sniffled wiping her tears.

I rubbed her head, "I'm sure your daddy wants you he's a nice guy, I just know it."

"**You're a jerk for lying to her like that."**

I scoffed at the demon and rolled my eyes.

"Soul who's this?" Maka asked as she looked at Cameo with her emerald green eyes.

"This is Cameo she's from Australia to Death City to look for her dad." I explained at the seven year old cried in my shirt.

"Sweetie it'll be okay, there's no need to cry about it." Maka said.

Cameo looked up at Maka and weakly smiled. They announced that the plane was landing and that they could get off board shortly.

"Is your daddy gonna be waiting at the airport for you?" Maka asked.

Cameo shook her head no and I braced myself for this moment.

"Where is your daddy?"

"I gotta find him first, but mommy gave me a picture of him and told me he lived here." Cameo handed Maka the picture and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mommy gave it to me."

"I have a picture just like this, how do you know my papa?"

"He's your daddy too? We're sisters!" Cameo exclaimed.

Aww shit. This is just fanfuckingtastic.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! Whoop! Go me, I'm Awesome forever and always! So anyway glad I updated this story, PM if you have question, comments, concerns, or if you just want to talk no problem I listen. So remember to review and all that jazz. Follow me on Instagram onatropicalisland that's my username and stuff. Review! Peace out home sausages. **


	18. The Apartment!

**Pandalovesu: I had to answer your review even though it wasn't a question. Your right Soul ain't never gonna get that ass maybe…. Fo sho we's gon get blood test. Cameo's mom just didn't really want to see Spirit for reasons unknown so we just gon leave that lone. **

**I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie To the hip hip hop, a don't stop The rock it to the bang, bang boogie. **

Uniformed Love

The plane landed gently in the runway and the group of three waited for everyone to get off the plane to get their stuff. They got their stuff from baggage claim. Soul was glad that Wes let him borrow his car to drive to the airport, he wasn't sure if it was safe to take children on motorcycles.

"Alright ladies do you guys want to stop and get something to eat or shall we just go to the apartment?" Soul asked getting in the driver's seat.

Both of their stomachs growled at the same time and Soul took that as a cue to go to the drive through at the nearest fast food restaurant. He drove out of the airport parking lot and drove.

"So Cameo where is your mom?" Maka asked.

"She's in Australia." Cameo answered scratching her head.

"How do you know papa?"

"Mommy wrote it on the back of this picture."

Maka took the picture and looked at it.

_Dear Spirit, _

_I know we haven't talked in a while, but I feel that you should know that you have a daughter well another one. Her name is Cameo Leslie Hughes she just turned seven a week ago. I know you said that you didn't want anything to do with me, but I thought you should at least meet her. If you want to call my number is still the same and I know I shouldn't have sent her by herself. Give her a chance she's a great kid. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sara Hughes _

"The fuck papa?" Maka mumbled.

"What you guys want?" Soul asked as they stopped at the drive though.

The girls said their orders, got their food, and Soul drove home.

Soul's POV:

It was silent in the car; honestly it worried me to a great extent. Maka was fuming with madness because her papa had sex and had another daughter, Cameo was stuffing her face with food like she hadn't eaten in forever, and I was paying attention to the road eating some fries. I looked at Maka as she attacked her burger with great anger I tried not to laugh as she got ketchup on her cheek, when we stopped at a red light I leaned over and licked it off her cheek. Her face heated up instantly with a blush that would but my eyes to shame.

"Soul?!" she yelled.

I shrugged, "you had ketchup on your cheek."

"So you don't just go licking things off of people, that's gross."

"You weren't complaining last time."

She slapped my arm and Cameo laughed. "You guys are funny!"

I smirked at Maka and she just rolled her eyes at me looking out the window. I pulled into one of the parking spots and turned the engine off.

"Alright Cameo this is our wondrous apartment." I said.

"Get back her you fucking bitch!" Someone yelled throwing something out the window.

"Uh…let's go inside before we get shot." I said rushing them up the stairs and inside.

I looked out before I locked the door. "If you're going to be a pimp at least get your shit together."

"Soul where's Cameo going to sleep?" Maka asked.

"She can sleep in your room and then you can sleep with me. We can finally do what we've been planning to do for a while." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You mean have a video game tournament?"

"Hell yes! I mean no! The other thing." I said kissing her neck.

"Can I join your video game tournament?" Cameo asked.

"Sorry this is a rated M tournament kid; trust me you don't want to see Maka when she gets flustered."

"Soul!"

"What?"

Maka rolled her eyes again, "Come on Cameo I'll show you were you'll be staying."

I watched as they walked and disappeared into Maka's room.

Maka's POV:

I walked into my room with Cameo following behind me. I set my stuff down on the bed and went to my closet to change my clothes into a large t-shirt and short shorts. I looked at her while she looked around my room and ran her hand over my bed; she looked like she had never seen a bed before.

"Do I really get sleep her Ms. Maka?" she asked.

"Of course it's perfectly fine with me." I said.

She started sniffling, "What's wrong Cameo?"

"Thank you so much, I haven't slept in a bed in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and mama move from place to place a lot, I never got sleep in a real bed before."

"Well you can sleep here as long as you want." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"Maka will I get to see my papa tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course I promise."

"What's papa like?"

The one question I was hoping to avoid. "Papa is an umm…he works at the school I go to, he's nice, and cares about his family a lot."

"Mommy said he was a no good womanizemer."

"Womanizer Cameo. I think he quit that bad habit, now get some sleep."

"Will he like me?"

"Of course he will." I turned out the light closed the door.

"She asleep?" Soul asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah she is."

"How's the big sister life?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'm somewhat excited well not excited that she has to meet papa but excited that she's here."

Soul nodded his head in agreement as he hugged my waist. "So do we get to play now?"

"No. I'm too tired."

"Maka!"

"Goodnight Soul." I said going to his room.

"Not fair Maka!"

I laughed as I buried myself under his dark soft blankets.

~To be Continued~

**Is listening to rap music a bad habit when I write fanfictions? Anyway new chapter bitches! Yeah! If you have any questions put them in your review and I shall answer them in the next chapter! Review! **


	19. It's About Time For Sex

**Well there were no questions for me to answer so like put them in your reviews! Before we start half of this chapter was written by the amazingly awesome Chang-chang83! *round of applause* If you haven't read any of her stories then you are missing out, her stories are the absolute best. I like throw up rainbows and poop sprinkles when I read them because they fill me with awesome sauce! Thanks for the reviews and make sure you give Chang-chang83 a visit! **

Uniformed Love

-Maka's POV-

I laughed as I buried myself under his dark soft blankets.

After what felt like 5 minutes, my lazy eyes regretfully opened and saw the alarm clock flashing "6:00am". I groan as I roll onto my other side, snuggling back into Soul, under the warm covers. As I settle back into my old comfortable place, I feel Soul's chin move on top of my head. I had a feeling of mischievous but it was probably my mind a bit messed up as I woke up early.

Soul's hand slithered down on my waist, nothing unusual about that. There it was, a hand shape warmth on my waist, sliding down onto my hip, spreading the warmth. It sat that there innocently. I rustled a little, to get more comfortable, and then his hand slipped under the elastic of my sleeping shorts. Now on the border of my panties.

That sly, handsome bastard.

I sighed, as I tilted my chin up so I faced him, and was about to tell him no. When I was shut up by his rough, chapped lips.

"You wouldn't let me play with you last night, so I get to play with you now" husky voice, that is all so alluring.

Before I could object, he's already ahead of me, and his elegant fingers pressing into my inner thigh, gently stroking. His teeth, unique and one of my favorite things about him, nibble deliciously against my neck. He knows me so well, like a chartered map.

He knows I like his hot breath blowing against my earlobe.

He knows I like his hands running through my hair.

He knows I like his teeth running over my lower lip, nipping it, making it puffy and bruised.

I'm helpless, when he's like this. He's impatient and persistent. My hands are deep into his hair, gripping at the roots, making him growl. As he carefully peels off the white sleeping top I wore, he immediately, attacks my swollen breasts. Knowing they are extra sensitive, and enjoys my sweet cries, and how I thrust my chest up even more into talented mouth. However animalistic he is, he's careful, and caring. That's all I need right now. After he deems me ready, he gently helps me up to a kneeling position, so I'm facing the bed board.

Understanding what he wants, I grip onto the bed board, while his teeth graze my neck tortuously slow, making me push more of my neck into his mouth, yearning for more. As the slick bastard he is, he stops nipping me and uses that long, hot tongue to run up to my earlobe.

"Hold on tight, don't wanna break ya now do we?" Even though I can't see him, I can sense his grin, radiating from behind me. He helps me get my damp panties off, and he kneels behind me. I can feel it, rubbing against my sopping slit, burning, hard, thick. What I've been dreaming of. He only enters this tip, because he's a wonderful, yet amazing tease. No matter what situation, he always asks

"How badly do you want it Maka?"

"So-Soul, per-please."

"That's a plead. We're half-way there. But you're not answering my question." And being the devil he is, he grins against my neck, his stupid smirk imprinting against my skin. His raspy voice reaches my blushing ears.

"Maka tell me."

"I want you... Really. Really baaadly"

"That's better. You're like the little sheep; I'm the big bad wolf." He says, as he plunges deeper.

"Hhaa-ah SO-SOUL" I start to grip the bead board.

"And this cute little sheep will be eaten by this terrible, bad wolf. I would love to lap you all up" his voice slathered in that raspy sweetness I love.

He thrusts into me fully, groaning, leaning his forehead against the back of my neck. He grips my hips, and begins his thrusts. Smacking into me, so powerful mu breasts jump at every thrust.

He grunts

I cry

He grips tighter

I dig grooves into the bed board

He slams so hard, that his balls smack against my ass, making even more sensations.

I rock my hips, to drive him over the edge

He's almost to the end of tether, nearing his end

I've lost it

He catches my chin and kisses close to my mouth, just close to the corner of my mouth, and he let's go too.

We fall onto our sides, spooning each other, completely spent. He holds onto my stomach and waist, so that he's as close to him as he can be.

I turn my face; I smile and kiss Soul on the lips.

"Wanna go again?"

"Maka, what was that banging noise? And who was moaning? It sounded like someone was hurt?" the figure of Cameo rubbing her sleepy eyes, at the door frame.

Soul and I freeze to stare at the little girl; a blush spreads across my face as I looked at Cameo and I thanked Kami that Soul had put the blanket over us.

"We're fine Cameo we were just umm…doing stuff." I said.

Luckily Cameo was still sleepy so she just rubbed her eye and walked out.

"I think we should get dressed." Soul said.

"You don't say?"

"Get out of my bed you loser." He said laughing.

I put my pajamas on as I laughed with him, I went back to my room where I saw Cameo sleeping in my bed; I smiled to myself as I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and put my hair up; I walked to the kitchen to see Soul and Cameo sitting eating cereal.

"Nobody made me a bowl?" I pouted.

"Well the box is right over there and the milk's in the fridge." Soul said.

I rolled my eyes and got my cereal as I sat down and ate my cereal.

"Maka what's our dad like?" Cameo asked.

I stopped and stared at her, "he's like um…"

This is hard.

~To be Continued~

**Well sorry for this overdue chapter guys! Another round of applause for Chang-chang83 for writing this for me, she's awesome! Make sure you give her stories a look and read them as the fill you with awesomeness. Ask questions in your reviews. Bye! **


	20. It'll Be Okay

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: He's somewhat of a dick not totally. He's an idiot not a douchebag though. **

**Chang-chang83: I want to thank you for writing such an awesome that everyone loved so very much! I'm honored that this is one of your favorite stories! You don't know how happy this made me. The ending just popped into my head, because cereal makes me hungry. :3**

**anna114: Updating!**

**Bunny99: You can thank Chang-chang83 for that awesome lemon! I'm updating today!**

**Anime-Angel93: Updating chill!**

**soulwriter51: Wait no longer my friend tis updating right now! **

**Alright guys before we get started I want to talk to the Guest that said my story was crap. If it took you until chapter seven to decide that my story is crap then obviously I did something right if you read all the way to that chapter. Honestly if you think its crap then don't be afraid to hide under Guest and just PM if you think I can do better. Don't be a pansy and hide, if you have something to say, say it then don't hide. So guys if you have something to say in ways that I can improve PM about things I can do better don't hide. Criticism is accepted. Now onward with the story! 20****th**** chapter guys! **

Uniformed Love

Maka sat dumbfounded as she started into Cameo's light blue eyes that awaited her answer from her older sister. She didn't know what to say, but she should say something fast before her cereal turned soggy from the milk, Maka looked at Soul who looked at her while eating the rest of his cereal.

"Our papa is like-he's umm…he's nice, kind of annoying. He has nice blue eyes that look like the sky, his hair is like fire, and he's very caring and he'd never leave someone in need." Maka explained.

Soul chocked on his cereal and beat on his chest. She left out the parts where he was womanizer and didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Soul looked up to see the girls looking at him giving him weird looks, he chewed slowly on his cereal and looked them in the eye.

"Are you okay shark guy?" Cameo asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised at Maka's description of your dad." Soul answered looking at Maka.

Maka looked away chewing on her now soggy cereal avoiding Soul's gaze on her. Feeling his eyes still on her she got up from the table and moved to the sink to put it in there to be washed later. Turning around she looked at Soul and Cameo giving them look telling them that it was time for them to go, since there were three people and Wes had taken his car back they had to walk to school which wasn't that far just 20 minutes away. Getting up everyone went to the door putting on their shoes and grabbing the necessary things they needed.

Walking down the street Soul watched as Cameo held Maka's hand as they sang songs from their favorite movies. Soul licked his lips as he watched Maka's hips sway, he was still horny from this morning but he was happy that a boner hadn't appeared about thinking about Maka's sweaty body. He was also lucky that Cameo was here he didn't need to scar a seven year old girl by seeing his boner and him fucking her older sister. No kid needs to see that. He continued walking behind them as he watched Maka closely.

Maka's POV:

I held Cameo's hand as we sang songs from our favorite movies; she had a beautiful voice for a seven year old it was better than mine to say the least. I felt her grip tighten on my hand she stopped walking; I paused my movements and bent down to her line of vision. Tears slid down her cheek as she furiously wiped them away trying to hide that she was crying.

"Sweetie why are you crying?" I asked moving her hand away from her face.

"W-what if papa do-doesn't like me?" she sobbed.

I hugged her to me and let her cry into my shirt. "Cameo, Spirit is going to love you. I love you, Soul loves you."

"R-really?"

"Yes, now please smile for me, you don't look good when you frown so smile. Please?"

"Ok!" She smiled sowing her pearly whites to me.

I stood up and saw Soul smiling at me, I smiled back at him and grabbed Cameo's hand as we continued our way to the school.

~at Shibusen~

Soul's POV:

We walked up the stairs and Cameo held onto Maka's leg when we got to the top of the stairs. I looked around for our friends just in case they saw us coming, closely I followed behind Maka and inside to her dad's office.

I stood there as she knocked on the door. We waited in silence and I heard the breath get caught in Maka's throat when her dad appeared in front of her.

"Maka sweetie came to visit me!" Spirit yelled, but then he noticed the little girl that hid behind her. "Who's this?"

"Papa…this is Cameo y-your daughter." Maka stuttered.

"My what?"

~To be Continued~

**CLIFFHANGER GUYS! OOOOOOOOHHHHH! Something tragic has happened guys the lead singer Of Mice & Men Austin Carlile was arrested. I know tragic news guys all because some guys had to start something by making fun of one the fans that happened to die of cancer, so Austin beat his ass! Yeah…review! **


	21. It's Confirmed

**MadyDJ: I don't know why someone would say that. It hit me where it hurts though. T-T **

**Orange Pulp Juice: Thank you I think I'll do a lot more cliffhangers. **

**Chang-chang83: 1. I DO WHAT I WANT! FUCK THE POLICE! Lol jk I'm not getting arrested. 2. You guys see me all the time. Gosh! I don't know how long it'll take me to update and stuff I get distracted easily. **

**Kaoru97: It was sad that he got arrested, but then he got bail! **

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Chill girl! I'm here gosh and I didn't disappear…I think. But I'm here and if it annoys you so much that I do cliffhangers I'll do more just not on this story. Ok?**

Uniformed Love

[Previously]

_Soul's POV: _

_We walked up the stairs and Cameo held onto Maka's leg when we got to the top of the stairs. I looked around for our friends just in case they saw us coming, closely I followed behind Maka and inside to her dad's office. _

_I stood there as she knocked on the door. We waited in silence and I heard the breath get caught in Maka's throat when her dad appeared in front of her. _

"_Maka sweetie came to visit me!" Spirit yelled, but then he noticed the little girl that hid behind her. "Who's this?"_

"_Papa…this is Cameo y-your daughter." Maka stuttered. _

"_My what?"_

[Today is the Present]

Soul's POV:

"She's your daughter." Maka repeated.

I watched as Spirit's mouth hang open as he looked between Maka and Cameo. Obviously he was very confused just like anyone else would be if they got into this conversation. Spirit looked down at Cameo with squinted eyes as he studied her features.

"Where did you come from?" Spirit asked.

"Australia. My mom sent me here to look for you." Cameo said.

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"And she sent you here all alone?"

Cameo nodded and pulled what looked to be a letter out of her pocket, she handed it to Spirit and his eyes scanned over it. He looked up at Cameo and smiled, she smiled back and I looked in between them seeing their blue eyes shine with happiness. I looked over at Maka who was looking at her father and little sister a small smile graced her lips as she continued to watch the scene.

"We should go see Stein for a blood test." Spirit said.

"A what?" Maka questioned.

"A blood test, I want to make sure this adorable little girl is mine."

Maka looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to get into their family business, she huffed in frustration and walked with Cameo to the other side of the room. I couldn't read her lips, but I watched her closely.

Maka's POV:

I walked Cameo to the other side of the room with me to talk to her. "Are you comfortable enough to get a blood test?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I want to know too if he's my papa."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tell me if you don't feel comfortable ok and I'll take you home."

"I'll be ok Maka, I'm a big girl. I can do things on my own."

I chuckled at her and rose back to my feet; I looked at Soul and nodded my head. "Papa take Cameo with you, Soul and I have to go to class."

Papa nodded as he took Cameo's hand and led her to the infirmary. I watched them walk out as I felt something wrap around my waist. I felt Soul's breath in my ear as he spoke.

"Do we have to go back to class? Can't we just ditch and do something more exciting?" he asked.

I pushed him off of me and turned to look at him. "We're going to class whether you like it or not, besides I'm still sore from this morning."

He nipped at my neck as he laughed in a husky tone, "that's a good thing that means you enjoyed it, you like it rough don't you?"

I blushed and looked away. I heard him laugh as he wrapped me in his arms again; I leaned into his warmth as he held me closer kissing my hair. I sighed in content as we stood there in silence until the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

~Cameo & Spirit~

Spirit and Cameo sat in chairs as they waited for the results of the blood test that Stein had quickly done because he was in a bad mood since his wife took his cigarettes. Rolling back into the room Stein held a paper in his hand staring at it lazily.

"Well the test are positive Cameo's your daughter Spirit." Stein said looking around for something to distract him.

"Thank you Stein." Spirit said smiling at Cameo.

She smiled back as she got up and gave him a hug, Spirit hugged her back and the got ready to leave. Spirit looked at Stein and noticed he was off edge, being a good friend he pulled out a box of cigarettes and tossed them at him. Catching the box Stein let a smirk come on to his lips as he nodded towards his friend.

Walking in the hall Cameo held Spirit's hand as he led them back to his office to sit down and talk. Opening the door to his office he sat in his chair behind his desk and Cameo sat down on the couch that war on the other side.

"So Cameo tell me about yourself." He said.

Cameo looked at her father and thought. "My name's Cameo Kyle Hugh, I'm seven years old, I'm Australian. My mommy sent me here to find you and I like to surf and swim with sharks." She explained.

"Wow you're a fearless little girl aren't you? I'll tell you about me. I'm Spirit Albarn, I'm from England. I enjoy reading books and drinking my favorite drinks at my favorite bar."

"Mommy said that drinking is bad."

"Well it is bad if you drink too much of it."

"Do you drink a lot papa?"

"On occasions only when I'm celebrating something."

"Will I get to live with you papa?"

Spirit froze and looked at the seven as the question was held in her eyes.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah no cliffhanger this time. Happy now? Anyway here you guys go no leave me alone! Well guys I'm going to bed now I have school tomorrow unfortunately. Review. **


	22. It's Been Confirmed Again!

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: I always consider my readers feelings. Filler? What filler?**

**Kaoru97: Nobody said she was going to live with him. **

**anna114: Who is this Grace person? Good luck to Spirit.**

**Hehemegetoverit: It's not a cliffhanger if you have to wait for an answer. Well I guess it could be depending on how you take it. **

**Anime-Angel93: I'm updating now. **

**Orange Pulp Juice: I like Cameo's full name too. Cliffhangers do keep peeps interested, but they can't handle it sometimes especially when it's really good. **

Uniformed Love

**[Previously]**

**Spirit and Cameo sat in chairs as they waited for the results of the blood test that Stein had quickly done because he was in a bad mood since his wife took his cigarettes. Rolling back into the room Stein held a paper in his hand staring at it lazily.**

**"Well the test is positive Cameo's your daughter Spirit." Stein said looking around for something to distract him.**

**"Thank you Stein." Spirit said smiling at Cameo.**

**She smiled back as she got up and gave him a hug, Spirit hugged her back and the got ready to leave. Spirit looked at Stein and noticed he was off edge, being a good friend he pulled out a box of cigarettes and tossed them at him. Catching the box Stein let a smirk come on to his lips as he nodded towards his friend.**

**Walking in the hall Cameo held Spirit's hand as he led them back to his office to sit down and talk. Opening the door to his office he sat in his chair behind his desk and Cameo sat down on the couch that war on the other side.**

**"So Cameo tell me about yourself." He said.**

**Cameo looked at her father and thought. "My name's Cameo Kyle Hugh, I'm seven years old, I'm Australian. My mommy sent me here to find you and I like to surf and swim with sharks." She explained.**

**"Wow you're a fearless little girl aren't you? I'll tell you about me. I'm Spirit Albarn, I'm from England. I enjoy reading books and drinking my favorite drinks at my favorite bar."**

**"Mommy said that drinking is bad."**

**"Well it is bad if you drink too much of it."**

**"Do you drink a lot papa?"**

**"On occasions only when I'm celebrating something."**

**"Will I get to live with you papa?"**

**Spirit froze and looked at the seven as the question was held in her eyes.**

[Now]

Spirit looked into Cameo's eyes and scratched his brain for an answer to question. He was about to talk again, but the open door interrupted him.

"Excuse me Spirit, but Death wants to see you." Azusa said pushing her glasses up.

"I'll be there in a minute." Spirit said. Azusa nodded and closed the door. "Cameo how would you like to meet my boss?"

"Can I really?" Cameo asked.

"Of course you can." Spirit held out his hand and Cameo put her small hand his big open one.

The walked across the office to a door that said Death on it, he knocked on the door and they heard a quiet come in on the other side of the door. Opening the door Cameo saw a man with a black hood over his head and when he looked she saw the white mask covering his face, she gripped Spirit's pants to hide herself from the mysterious man.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Shinigami?" Spirit asked walking towards a chair.

"Yes, have a seat." Shinigami said.

Spirit sat down and put Cameo in his lap. "What's up sir?"

"There's a cute child sitting on your lap. Who is she?"

"This is my daughter Cameo."

"Daughter? Well it seems that Spirit has been busy hasn't he?" Death chuckled.

Cameo looked at the man curiously as he laughed, she wondered if there was a face behind that mask and she wondered what he really looked like too. He had to take that mask off at some time; he probably doesn't wear it all the time.

"Was it that you wanted?"

"Yes that. It seems that our dear teacher Stein has been arrested and Ms. Marie has kicked him out the house again, so he needs somewhere to stay. He can stay with you right?"

Spirit started to sweat, "I don't think that's a good idea sir, in college he performed experiments on me when I was sleeping. Also Cameo will be living there I don't want her to be in danger."

"Really I get to live with you!" Cameo yelled.

"Of course, you are my daughter of course."

Cameo bounced up and down on her father's lap with a smile on her face.

"I'll make sure that Stein doesn't do anything to you or Cameo alright?"

"If you can make sure he doesn't try to experiment on either of us then it's ok I guess."

"Wonderful! You can leave now."

Spirit got up and walked out of the office back to his and sat down in his chair, he looked at Cameo who sat on couch across from the desk with her legs crossed together. He watched as she looked around the room studying her surroundings. He realized he had to clean his house before Cameo came; he had girls to throw out, beer to clean up, and clothes to pick up. This was going to be a lot of work.

* * *

The albino sat quietly as he looked at the back of his girlfriend's head that was scrunched over as she took notes from the teacher. He processed in his mind how they used to be enemies and now they were together and had sex earlier. Soul couldn't wait to go for a second round with her later, he just had to Cameo out the house which probably wouldn't be a problem since she'd probably want to spend time with Spirit.

Soul looked into Maka's green eyes and he smiled at her, she smiled at him and then turned back around. His finger found her ponytail and he twisted it around his finger not paying attention to anything that was going on around him, he noticed how long her hair had grown in the time they had been together. It grew from her shoulder down to the middle of her back and she still put it into pigtails, but he actually liked it because it gave her that innocent look that he loved so much, and he also noticed that her hair looked sort of red it was turning strawberry blonde. Soul smirked at that and tugged one her hair a little. Maka turned around to face her boyfriend that just tugged on her hair, she glared at him with the meanest look she could fester up, her eyes softened when she saw his smirk turn into a smile, and she rolled her eyes at him and continued with the notes. She'd deal with him later.

~To be continued~

**Yeah chapter. Review! **


End file.
